


The Crazy Only Keeps Going

by Chibi_Beaver



Series: Craziest High School in the Galaxy AU [3]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Break Up, Cheating, Crushes, Drink Spiking, F/M, Feelings Are Confusing, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Underage Drinking, Unhealthy Relationships, high school parties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:26:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 31,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24779116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibi_Beaver/pseuds/Chibi_Beaver
Summary: I decided since I have nothing better to do, I'll write Anakin and Padme's senior year, with just enough Rex, Ahsoka, Fives, Bo-Katan, Echo, Hardcase and Hevy to keep everyone happy lol (they're also the main focus)Takes place between Chapter 44 and 45 of the Craziest High School in the Galaxy (Please read that fic before reading this one, there's a lot of references)Ages:Freshman: Tup, HeraSophmore: Bo-Katan, Hardcase, Hevy, Steela, Riyo, Kanan, DogmaJunior: Fives, Echo, AhsokaSenior: Padme, Anakin, Rex(Other ages will be added as I go along)
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Bo-Katan Kryze & Ahsoka Tano, CT-21-0408 | Echo & CT-27-5555 | Fives | ARC-5555, CT-21-0408 | Echo & CT-7567 | Rex, CT-27-5555 | Fives | ARC-5555 & Bo-Katan Kryze, CT-27-5555 | Fives | ARC-5555 & CT-7567 | Rex, CT-7567 | Rex & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Satine Kryze (minor), Padmé Amidala & Ahsoka Tano, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Series: Craziest High School in the Galaxy AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1789303
Comments: 68
Kudos: 23





	1. Everything has Changed

A lot had happened during the summer. Obi-Wan and Satine left for Mandalore, Cody was getting ready to begin his undergraduate studies, Fives had gotten a girlfriend, and the dynamic of the friend group had changed drastically.

Ahsoka and Bo-Katan now found themselves on the outs because of this girlfriend. During the summer, Fives’ girlfriend began to have issues with Ahsoka and Bo-Katan, especially Bo-Katan. She didn’t like how close Fives and Bo-Katan were. The group essentially split in two, Anakin, Ahsoka, Padme and Bo-Katan on one side and Fives, Echo, Hevy, Hardcase on the other with Rex in the middle. Though through all this, Ahsoka and Bo-Katan became pretty good friends. They had more in common than they initially thought.

Ahsoka and Bo-Katan walked to Ahsoka’s locker

“How does it feel being co-captain of the squad?” Bo-Katan asked

“Honestly, I don’t feel any different.” Ahsoka replies

“It’ll be odd not seeing my sister at practice every week.” Bo-Katan said

“True” Ahsoka says as Padme and Anakin approach the two

“Hey!” Padme says

“Hi Snips!” Anakin says after, careful not to interrupt Padme

“How was your summer?” Ahsoka asks

“It was pretty good. I went to Naboo for vacation by the lake. I hope to get married by that lake someday.” Padme says as she looks at Anakin

“I’ve seen how beautiful the lake country is, it would be a lovely wedding venue.” Ahsoka says

Rex soon approaches the group

“I see you finally remembered us” Ahsoka says to Rex as she folds her arms

“Do you think I like this situation any more than you do? I’m trying to maintain every friendship here. I’d hate to lose you as a friend.” Rex said, defending himself

“I just think she’s bad news” Bo-Katan said

“Trust me, I don’t like her any more than you do, and I agree with you.” Rex said

“So why not tell Fives?” Bo-Katan asks

“It’s not my place” Rex said

“But isn’t it your place as his friend to try to stop him from getting hurt? He won’t listen to me at all.” Bo-Katan said

“Fives isn’t listening to any of us. Echo and Hardcase have both tried to tell him the same thing. At this rate, let him figure that out on his own.” Rex said

“I agree with Rex” Ahsoka says, intervening

Rex hated being in the middle of all this. He cared about Fives and wanted to still be friends with him, but he didn’t like how he basically ditched Ahsoka and Bo-Katan because his girlfriend had some unwarranted worries about how close Fives was to them. Everyone knew that neither girl would jeopardize Fives’ relationship. Rex felt some ulterior motive but nothing else seemed weird at the moment.

Bo-Katan went to her first class of the day and who was in her class? The bitch herself Bo-Katan thought and of course, she decided to sit next to Bo-Katan.

“Hey girl” She said, with that fake smile on of course

“Uh hi” Bo-Katan replied, unsure as to why she was talking to her

“My boyfriend seems pretty fond of you.” She says

“Ok and?” Bo-Katan replied, pretty annoyed and wanting her to cut to the chase

“I’m just warning you, stay out of it.” she said

“If this is about how you feel threatened, trust me. The last thing I want is your boyfriend. I rejected him once and I’d do it again.” Bo-Katan said

“I know you’ve been talking shit so I’m telling you to not put your nose where it doesn’t belong.” 

“I could tell you to do the same thing. Telling him he can’t hang out with Ahsoka or I, who he’s been friends with long before you came along and posed no threat to your clearly fragile relationship because no woman would do that unless their relationship was on shaky ground. Your nose doesn’t belong in our friend group and never will.” Bo-Katan said as she turned around in her seat. 

“My relationship is not fragile!”

“It clearly is, not only because of the shit you’re pulling but also your strange resemblance to me considering I rejected your boyfriend when he asked me on a date months ago. But that’s none of my business is it” Bo-Katan said with a snarky tone to her voice while pointing out her ginger hair that was a similar shade to Bo-Katan’s except Bo-Katan kept hers short and straightened it while the other girl’s was long and curled.

During lunch hour, Echo and Fives were hanging out by his locker when his girlfriend came by

“I spoke to your friend Bo-Katan today” she said

“Oh?” Fives questioned, he would never admit it, but he missed hanging out with Bo-Katan

“She completely bitched me out! I was only trying to make conversation!”

“To be fair, you did antagonize her for no reason and your version of making conversation with Bo-Katan or Ahsoka is to tell them to stay away from your man.” Echo said, defending Bo-Katan. Echo left soon after to find Bo-Katan. After he left, Fives’ girlfriend turned to him and asked “do you only like me because I look like Bo-Katan?”

“What? No. Who said that?” Fives replied

“Bo-Katan commented on how me and her look alike this morning.”

Of course she did, Fives thought. Fives did see the resemblance though and clearly, Bo-Katan did too and she wasn’t exactly known for keeping her thoughts to herself. She probably just told his girlfriend that fact bluntly.

Meanwhile, Echo went to find Bo-Katan who was with Ahsoka and Rex.

“Did you bitch out Fives’ girlfriend this morning?” Echo asked

“Yea and I’d do it again.” Bo-Katan said

“Nice” Echo said as he high-fived her

“Can’t stand her either?” Rex asked

“I can’t wait for the day Fives realizes he’s losing all his friends because of her.” Echo says

“Me neither” Rex says 

Ahsoka and Rex left the school together later that day and decided to gossip about everything that was going on.

“So, about all that” Rex said, wanting Ahsoka’s opinion

“About all that is right. I thought we got a reprieve after last year, but I guess not.” Ahsoka says

“I couldn’t have said it better than herself” Rex said

“I just hate how I’ve been targeted for no reason. I’ve never spoken to this girl. Plus, everyone knows I like girls more anyways.” Ahsoka said

Ahsoka and Rex ended up at Ahsoka’s place and eventually got Anakin to come over

“Hey, Snips!” Anakin said

“Hey, Sky Guy!” Ahsoka replied

“What’s up?” Anakin asked

“Rex and I are gossiping and need your opinion” Ahsoka said

“I’m all ears” Anakin said, he had a good idea of what they were gossiping about

They went to Ahsoka’s room and Ahsoka laid out the situation for Anakin

“So, it’s pretty obvious what Rex and I think about the whole Fives situation. We agreed that it’s bullshit and that she had no reason to target Bo-Katan and I.” Ahsoka said

“I agree. You like girls more anyways but her mindset is probably, she’s bi so she might like him even though we all know that isn’t true. Bo-Katan and Fives is a different story since Fives did like her though either way, she rejected him, so I don’t see her issue with Bo-Katan.” Anakin says

“Thank you!” Ahsoka says

“You knew I’d be on your side anyways Snips.” Anakin says 

“As a person in a relationship, what is your opinion on her basically telling him he couldn’t talk to Ahsoka or Bo-Katan” Rex asked

“I think it’s not right. I tried to tell Padme not to talk to Clovis and we both know how that turned out but because of that I learned that you shouldn’t do that and that if there’s trust, there shouldn’t be any of that shit.” Anakin said

Anakin’s phone rang after that.

“Obi-Wan?” Anakin said as he looked at his phone before answering

“Hi!” Anakin said

“Hello there!” Obi-Wan said

“How’s Mandalore been treating you?” Anakin asked

“Pretty good, how has Coruscant High been treating you?” Obi-Wan asked

“Honestly, things haven’t been great” Anakin says

“Oh? What’s going on?” Obi-Wan asked

“Ahsoka, how about you explain this” Anakin said as he turned his phone towards her

“So, remember the girl Fives started dating shortly before you left for Mandalore.” Ahsoka begins

“Yea” Obi-Wan said

“She’s been targeting Bo-Katan and I for seemingly no reason. She’s gone so far as to be like you can’t hang out with Ahsoka or Bo-Katan and it’s tearing our friend group apart. You’re in a relationship, is that normal? Rex and I are concerned”

Anakin interrupts her with a cough

“Correction, Rex, Anakin and I” Ahsoka says 

“Oh dear, that is a situation isn’t it? I would say that’s not right, for both you guys and Fives.” Obi-Wan said 

“Ben! Who are you talking to?” Satine called out as she came in the room

“Hey guys!” Satine said as she joined Obi-Wan

“Hi Satine!” Ahsoka said 

"Hi Ahsoka!" Satine replied

“Since when was your name Ben?” Rex asked

“It’s a nickname Satine sometimes calls me” Obi-Wan says

“How sweet” Anakin teases

“No better than Padme calling you Ani” Ahsoka teases

“Let me know when you’re coming to bed, it’s getting late.” Satine said as she left

After she left Obi-Wan whispered “I really want to propose but I’m scared that it’s too early”

“Awww” Ahsoka said, trying not to be too loud

“Maybe wait a little longer and then go through the process because knowing Satine’s family, there’s probably a whole tedious process” Ahsoka says

“True. I have to ask her father, then buy a ring, as approved by him and then I can propose." Obi-Wan says

“Maybe give her a promise ring first. Does that require a process?” Rex suggested

“But we’re both already 18, I want to go right for the engagement ring to be honest” Obi-Wan said

“Fair enough” Rex said

“Well it’s getting late, I’m gonna go. I hope things get better. Maybe Anakin should go to Fives and talk to him. Anakin and Fives do have the common ground of being in a relationship.” Obi-Wan suggested

“Thanks, goodnight” Anakin said

“Goodnight” Obi-Wan said as he hung up


	2. Tryouts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The cheer squad and football team hold their annual tryouts

The next day was cheerleading tryouts and Padme and Ahsoka had to get a few other people to help them decide who should be on the squad

“Honestly, I think Bo-Katan is too biased” Padme says

“Yea but it wouldn’t be fair to leave her out of this.” Ahsoka

“True. We didn’t like Barriss but we didn’t leave her out.” Padme said

Padme and Ahsoka recently got a list of people who intended to try out and Fives’ girlfriend was on the list.

Padme and Ahsoka got to Bo-Katan’s locker. Padme asks “Are you free after school to help us pick candidates for the squad?”

“Sure!” Bo-Katan says

“We also got Steela coming to help too” Ahsoka says

“Sounds good to me.” Bo-Katan says

Bo-Katan got to her most grueling class. Not because of the subject but of who is in the class.

“Just for your information, he said he wasn’t dating me because I look like you.” 

Bo-Katan knew exactly who it was, her tone said it all

“He’s just telling you that sweetie.” Bo-Katan said, adding the sweetie part to get under her skin. She noticed that

“Well maybe stop trying to get under my skin and we can be friends. We’ll soon have to be.”

Bo-Katan burst out laughing at that statement

“If you think you’re making the cheer squad, you got another thing coming to you.” Bo-Katan said through her laughter. The other girl turned towards the boy sitting next to her, Dogma. Her and Dogma seemed a little too close, closer than Fives would be comfortable with. Bo-Katan knew Fives hated Dogma. Dogma was the reason they were almost caught at the end of last year after they shredded Krell’s essay questions but Fives was able to talk his way out of it. When Bo-Katan got out of class, she had to resist the urge to tell Fives. Like Rex said, Fives need to figure that out on his own but Bo-Katan needed to tell someone

*Bo-Katan created the group*

*Bo-Katan added Ahsoka, Anakin, Padme, Hardcase, Echo, Rex and Hevy*

Bo-Katan: *1 image attached*

Bo-Katan: So I just saw _her_ getting a little cozy with Dogma

Echo: Dogma lol

Echo: You gotta be pretty desperate to go with Dogma

Hevy: But why would she be desperate if she has a boyfriend?

Padme: Exactly!

Hardcase: Let’s be honest, she’s just a discount Bo-Katan lol

Bo-Katan: lol 

Bo-Katan: But I wouldn't be getting with Dogma no matter how desperate I was 

Bo-Katan: I don’t care about what her name is, she’s too irrelevant for that

*Hardcase named the group Discount Bo-Katan is a fucking loser*

Echo: lol

Anakin: 10/10 group name

Padme: While I agree she’s shitty we shouldn’t be bashing people like that

Bo-Katan: I don’t care, I can’t stand her

Bo-Katan: She’d bash me like this too

Afterschool cheer tryouts were to be held in the gym

“Anakin’s bringing us snacks, what do you guys want?” Padme asks

“fuzzy peaches for me” Ahsoka says

“I’m good” Steela says

“Me too” Bo-Katan says, she is running on pure adrenaline and the need to be spiteful because she knows Fives’ girlfriend is trying out

“So, no one else wants anything?” Padme asks

“Nah” Bo-Katan says, Steela nods

A few minutes later Anakin shows up with the snacks

“Thanks Sky Guy!” Ahsoka says

“No problem Snips” Anakin says 

“Thanks, Ani” Padme says as she kisses him on the cheek

“No problem” Anakin says

“Have fun” Anakin said as he left the gym

The first candidate was a freshman named Hera Syndulla. She recently moved to Coruscant from Ryloth and she was close to one of Ahsoka’s fellow fencing club members, Caleb Dume, who preferred to go by Kanan.

The next candidate was the one everyone knew was going to try out, Riyo Chuchi. It was pretty much guaranteed that she would make it. It was just a race for who would take the spot Barriss left empty when she transferred. She already knew some of their moves.

The next candidate was none other than Fives’ girlfriend. Bo-Katan would have a field day with this

“You really think you’re gonna make this squad considering you have issues with three of us. That’s hilarious” Bo-Katan said as she snickered

“Why are you so obsessed with me?”

“I’m not. But you seem to be with me. Don’t let yourself forget that I saw you cozying up with Dogma.” Bo-Katan said

“Bo-Katan!” Padme says, intervening

“Fine, cheer if you want.” Bo-Katan said grumpily 

Meanwhile, Fives is waiting for his girlfriend in the main lobby when Anakin comes up to him

“Hey man.” Anakin said

“Hey” Fives replied

“Do you have a minute to talk? I want to talk to you about something.” Anakin said

“Oh? What’s going on?” Fives asked

“You’ve been ignoring all of us and we’re worried. We already know your girlfriend has issues with Bo-Katan and Ahsoka and even Padme but that doesn’t mean you have to ignore all of us. If it’s her doing this too, that’s not normal. From one taken guy to another.” Anakin said

“What makes you think it’s her causing this?” Fives asked

“Well, have you noticed nobody hangs around you and her anymore? I also know that you wouldn’t just ditch your friends.” Anakin said 

Fives stayed silent for once in his life. It was very out of character for him

“I’m just tryna look out for ya.” Anakin said as he left

Football tryouts had been the next Monday, Fives had recently become the co-captain of the team since Rex became captain so he got to oversee tryouts.

“Do y’all really think my girlfriend is a discount Bo-Katan? Hardcase said that that’s what you call her.”

“You can’t deny that she looks like her.” Rex said, not really answering Fives’ question but also answering it completely 

Fives doesn’t say anything else. Rex put a hand on his shoulder and says “You miss hanging out with Bo-Katan, don’t you? I can tell. You don’t seem as happy as you used to.”

“I am happy! Why does everyone think they know what’s good for me! Anakin already had this talk with me and Hardcase simply said discount Bo-Katan” Fives snapped

“Because we know you better than that! I’ve known you for 3 years and you’re one of my best friends! You don’t seem as happy as you used to.” Rex said

“Ok, I admit it, I do miss her! But that doesn’t mean I’m not happy!” Fives said

“Then why don’t you come hang out with us. Nobody’s stopping you right?” Rex asked

“My girlfriend has issues with her.”

“So? That shouldn’t stop you. You haven’t given her a reason not to trust you. I know you to be a very loyal person.” Rex said

“I am”

“Exactly, so what’s stopping you?” Rex asked

Fives didn’t have an answer this time and decided to change the subject

“Tup seems to be a pretty good candidate” Fives said

“I agree” Rex said

The cheer squad finally came to a decision about who would make their squad

Cheer Squad

*Padme added Riyo and Hera to the chat*

Padme: Congrats girls! You made the squad!

Riyo: Thank you so much! <3

The football team also came to a quick decision since they only needed to fill one spot

Football boys

*Rex added Tup to the chat*

Rex: You’re on the team dude!

Tup: Thanks 

Echo: And he didn’t even try out as a joke this year lol

Fives: lol

Anakin: Hey!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Image attached: Bo-Katan to Discount Bo-Katan is a fucking loser: Pic of Fives' gf and Dogma


	3. The Game and After-Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first game of the year happens with all the drama coming along with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lack of an update yesterday. I wanted to get a few more chapters wrote so that I would be ahead and what I put out isn't rushed.

A few weeks pass and the first game was upon the football team and with it came a lot of traditions, both in school and out. There was always a school dance around that time, it was obvious Padme and Anakin were going to go together, same with Steela and Lux but many people simply asked their friends to be their dates. Rex was one of those people.   
“Hey, how was your day?” Rex asked Ahsoka   
“Not too bad, how was yours?”   
“Not too bad either.” Rex replied   
“I was wondering if you would like to go to the dance with me, as friends. Like we did last year?” Rex said, getting straight to the point   
“Sure! It’s better than third wheeling Anakin and Padme” Ahsoka replied with a chuckle   
“True” Rex replied   
“Well I have practice today so I gotta go but see you later?” Ahsoka said   
“Sure thing!” Rex replied

*Padme created the group*   
*Padme added Bo-Katan, Ahsoka, Anakin, Rex, Fives, Echo, Hevy, Hardcase, Hera, Riyo, Tup, Jar-Jar, Lux and Steela to the chat*   
Padme: Party at my place after the football game!   
Padme: Spread the word :) 

The first game was always a big deal, last year was no different and neither was this year. It was the first real event of the year. 

Padme and the cheerleaders had been practicing their routine for weeks and it was something to keep Ahsoka and Bo-Katan’s minds off all the drama. The routine was a spectacle in itself, but the end was a sight to behold. Despite only having 6 cheerleaders. Padme and Ahsoka would be thrown into the air to do a flip and after they come back down they do a slanted version of a pyramid with Padme at the center, Ahsoka and Bo-Katan on either side of her, then Steela next to Ahsoka and Riyo next to Bo-Katan with Hera next to Steela. It was simple with everyone on one level but everyone except Padme would have their bodies tilted on an angle looking like a 2-D half-circle.   
Practice was grueling, especially for the new cheerleaders   
“I didn’t realize cheerleading was so tiring.” Hera said as they went into the girls locker room.”   
“I was the same way my first year. I used to just dismiss cheerleaders as bimbos but being on this squad has taught me otherwise and gave me a good extracurricular for my college applications when that time comes.” Bo-Katan said   
“Trust me, we aren’t bimbos” Ahsoka said with a chuckle   
“The game is next week. We have a practice after school on the field and then we make way for the football team for them to practice. We need to be back here at 6 since the game starts at 7. Everyone understand?”   
“How long is our practice after school Friday?” Riyo asked   
“About an hour, 3-4.” Padme said   
“Any other questions?” Padme asked after pausing for a moment.   
Nobody said anything   
“I’m gonna assume that’s a no. See you all Friday!” Padme said as everyone got ready to leave 

Padme met up with Anakin after practice. Anakin had asked her on a date to the park. Coruscant had some nice parks, they were not Naboo parks, but they were gorgeous in their own way. Anakin came to get Padme at her place. On time this time. He had really worked on his punctuality since last year. Padme was impressed. Padme had gotten into Anakin’s speeder and they headed to the park. It had been a beautiful day on Coruscant and had been transitioning into a nice evening. When they got to the park, Anakin parked the speeder and helped Padme out, using it as an opportunity to take her hand before walking through the park   
“How was practice?” Anakin asked   
“Tiring but fun.” Padme asked  
“I assume football will be like that next week too even though it already kinda has been though it was mostly just us showing Tup the ropes. I still don’t know how the football team finds people who look so similar to one another” Anakin says   
“Me neither” Padme says   
The two walk hand in hand for a while, not saying much to one another until they sit on a bench and Anakin puts his arm around her. Anakin looks up at the stars and points a couple out. Anakin had always been fascinated by space, even as a young boy on Tatooine before he and his mom moved to Coruscant he had dreamed about exploring the galaxy someday. Though he would admit the stars were easier to see on Tatooine where there was less light pollution.  
“Aren’t they beautiful? I’d love to be able to explore the galaxy someday.” Anakin says   
“Well I hope to be second in command when you do” Padme says   
“Don’t worry, you definitely will be” Anakin says as he leans down to kiss Padme under the stars. Padme loved when they got time alone together like this. They could forget all the drama going on around them for the moment. 

The big day had come, and excitement had been ramped up all around the school. This was the one day where it actually felt like the football team and the cheerleaders were one large group of friends since they had Fives to themselves for the day. His girlfriend had gone to the library to study for a test with a classmate. Fives didn’t question it but Bo-Katan’s eyebrow raised when he said what class it was. It was their Biology class. They did have a test Monday but still, Bo-Katan knew who she was studying with and how things were probably going past studying. However, she knows Fives won’t listen to her, especially considering how “biased” Bo-Katan was and she didn’t exactly have any proof other than her hunch and how she saw Dogma and her, seem pretty cozy. She kept reminding herself what Rex said, that Fives needed to figure this out on his own if he wouldn’t listen to any of them but it felt so wrong to not tell him. Ahsoka must have had the same hunch Bo-Katan thought as her phone lit up

Discount Bo-Katan is a fucking loser   
Ahsoka: Anyone else think that they’re doing more than just studying   
Bo-Katan: How did you read my mind?   
Ahsoka: A good magician never reveals her tricks :P   
Rex: I think so too tbh 

Fives looked over at Bo-Katan. He could tell she was sad. He hated seeing her be sad, but he felt powerless to help. Usually if she told him she was sad, he would be the first one to jump to her aid though he knew her well enough that he could look at her and tell if she were sad or not. He couldn’t help but keep staring though, despite the other part of his brain telling him to look away and that these thoughts were not right. 

After school the cheerleaders had their practice on the field, they felt ready for the night. They passed the football player as they left the field and the football players walked onto it. Bo-Katan and Fives catch each other looking over at the other, as if each of them wanted to say something to the other but couldn’t for whatever reason. 

After their practice, the boys go to Dex’s. It was their favourite diner and was a good spot to get food before the game. They had Cody and Obi-Wan to thank for introducing it to them.   
“I heard Cody, Jesse and Kix are coming to the game tonight” Echo said to the group   
“I can’t wait to see them” Rex said   
“So, they’re actually coming?” Fives asked   
“Yea, Cody texted me during our practice.” Rex said   
“Awesome!” Hardcase said   
“I agree!” Hevy said   
“Who’s Cody?” Tup asked  
“He was the captain last year” Anakin explained  
“He got a full ride to a Coruscant university” Rex elaborated   
“Woah” Tup replied  
“Yea, he’s pretty cool” Rex said 

The football players got back to the school to get ready for their game. Fives was uncharacteristically nervous   
“Everything okay?” Rex asked, taking Fives aside for a moment   
“I just have barely heard from her all day and she’s never like this.” Fives said  
“You did say she was studying, right?” Rex asked   
“Yea”   
“I’m sure she’ll turn up” Rex said   
“It’s just uncharacteristic for her” Fives says  
“Usually she’s all over you” Hardcase says, interrupting them  
“Hardcase, give us a minute” Rex said   
“I wouldn’t worry about it too much. I assume you trust her.” Rex said after Hardcase left  
“I do” Fives replied   
“Exactly. I’m sure everything is fine.” Rex said 

The team finishes getting ready for the game and prepares to go out onto the field as the cheerleaders finish their beginning routine and go off to the side of the field as the players take their places. Fives looked up at the bleachers and saw his girlfriend. This eased his worries slightly. She was sitting next to Dogma but he didn’t think anything of it. He got distracted by Cody, Jesse, and Kix cheering from the front row.   
The team they were playing against, weren’t exactly great so they didn’t prove much of a challenge. They were in the lead against the other team by the time halftime came around. 

During halftime was when the cheerleaders and the marching band collaborated on a routine. Jar-Jar was the new leader of the marching band but he was also a new student council member after Clovis was kicked off the council, so he and Padme were relatively close associates making it easy to work together on a halftime show. The only issue was that Jar-Jar was pretty clumsy. Today was no different. Jar-Jar tripped and fell during the routine, taking a few other members down with him but it worked in their favour. It often did and it baffled Padme how it did but she wasn’t going to complain. The crowd cheered them on the whole time. It was Padme’s favourite part of being a cheerleader. 

After halftime, the football team came back out a secured their win. The other team didn’t stand a chance. It was a tradition for the football team to go for pizza with the other team. It was a show of sportsmanship, something Rex was very big on. Jesse, Kix and Cody tagged along, and the group reluctantly allowed Fives’ girlfriend to come. She insisted on going, much to everyone else’s discomfort. Just before they went Rex pulled Hardcase aside. He wasn’t known for keeping his mouth shut and he was the one who came up with the mean but admittedly true nickname for her.   
“No discount Bo-Katan jokes and just don’t bring any of that up, please.” Rex asked   
“Fine” Hardcase groans as he crosses his arms  
For the most part, they ignored her while they were there but Hardcase really read into Rex’s words 

Discount Bo-Katan is a fucking loser  
Hardcase: Someone fucking rescue me   
Hardcase: She clearly came from the clearance rack lol   
Rex: What did I tell you!?   
Hardcase: You said nothing about texting them lol   
Echo: Someone rescue me too, fuck that bitch   
Hevy: You do realize everyone is in this chat except Fives and Tup and they might get suspicious lol   
Bo-Katan: Fuck that bitch is right lmao @Echo 

At Padme’s, Ahsoka, Steela, Bo-Katan, Padme, Hera and Riyo were getting ready for the after-party   
“I say we do a pre-drinking game to get to know the newbies” Padme suggested   
“Sounds like a great idea!” Ahsoka said as her and Padme go to get the alcohol   
“Is it just me or do you think Bo-Katan is jealous?” Padme asks   
“I’ve never thought of it, but it makes sense based on how she’s acting” Ahsoka said  
“Right! Like during cheer tryouts. I’ve never seen her lash out at someone like that. Not even her sister when she was mad at her.” Padme says   
“True, maybe we can engineer this so that we can Bo-Katan to admit it” Ahsoka says   
“I like the way you think” Padme says as her and Ahsoka head back upstairs 

“Alright, so this game is essentially like never have I ever. Each of us say something we haven’t done and if you have done it, take a shot. Simple enough. I’ll go first, never have I ever dated someone from the fencing club” Ahsoka said   
Padme and Hera drink their first shots   
Bo-Katan is next, “never have I ever been in love with someone from the football team”   
Padme was the only one got by that one   
“I thought you and Fives were a thing?” Riyo questioned   
“Nah, we were just friends” Bo-Katan said, there was a slight bitter tone in her voice   
“Ok, never have I ever had a boyfriend.” Riyo said   
She got Padme, Steela, Hera, and Bo-Katan   
“Before you even ask, it was back in 7th grade and he doesn’t go to Coruscant High” Bo-Katan said   
Hera had a simple one for them “never have I ever been on this squad more than a year.” She got everyone except Riyo   
Steela was next “never have I ever been on student council   
Padme had to drink yet another shot, as did Riyo   
“What is this, target Padme night? Never have I ever targeted Padme” Padme said with a chuckle   
Everyone had to drink for that one   
Padme’s phone lit up. It was Anakin 

Anakin: We’re done at the pizza place, on our way to you 

“Anakin said the football team is on their way.” Padme said as the group went downstairs 

Compared to last year, the party went pretty well, no one was trying to rape anyone, no one had gotten into any physical fights but there were a few verbal confrontations.  
Fives had confronted his girlfriend about why she hadn’t been around almost all-day   
“I was just really busy” she said after he asked   
“Ok, I was worried”   
“Well don’t be. It’s just a really big test I have coming up” she said as she leaned in closer to Fives   
“Why do you smell like cologne?” Fives questioned   
“Probably because I was pretty cozy with you at the pizza place” she lied.   
“True” Fives said. He had been wearing cologne, so he didn’t question it 

Fives went towards the beer pong table where Bo-Katan and Echo were playing against Rex and Ahsoka. Echo may have been a lot like Fives but he wasn’t Fives and Bo-Katan could tell. She didn’t work as well with Echo. After Rex and Ahsoka won, Bo-Katan whispered something to Ahsoka and the two girls went outside. 

Bo-Katan and Ahsoka sit on the railing on the patio. Bo-Katan had one knee bent with her foot on the railing and the other leg hung down while Ahsoka simply leaned on the railing.   
“I just needed a break from that party” Bo-Katan said   
“I want to ask you something but promise you won’t get mad” Ahsoka asked   
“Fine” Bo-Katan  
“I don’t like her either but you have a vehement hatred of Fives’ girlfriend, is it because you’re jealous?” Ahsoka asked  
“What? No” Bo-Katan said before elaborating “I just want my friend back” Bo-Katan emotionally admitted. She had obviously been drinking Ahsoka thought, Bo-Katan was not an emotional person.   
“It sucks seeing things snowball but not be able to do anything about it. I am 80% sure she is cheating on Fives with Dogma but I feel like I can’t do anything about because she made him block my number and he wouldn’t listen to my concerns during summer either.” Bo-Katan   
“I know it sucks” Ahsoka says, trying to sympathize   
Rex came out onto the patio   
“Everything alright? I was looking for you guys everywhere” Rex said   
“Yea, we just needed some air” Ahsoka said   
“You wanna come back in? I need a beer pong partner, Jesse and Kix are challenging me.” Rex asked   
“Sure” Ahsoka said “If you need anything just text me” Ahsoka said to Bo-Katan before going back inside with Rex   
Bo-Katan was glad she could have some time to herself outside. The city was beautiful at night, Bo-Katan was almost mesmerized by all the lights when she heard someone else come out onto the patio   
“Hey” Fives said   
“I see you finally remembered I exist” Bo-Katan snapped   
“Bo, It’s not like that" Fives said   
“But it is! You blocked my number and completely ignore me.” Bo-Katan said   
“I don’t remember blocking your number” Fives said   
“Don’t play dumb. I even got a text beforehand saying, “I’m sorry but my gf wants me to block your number.” Bo-Katan said, showing Fives the text   
Fives was dumbfounded, he genuinely didn’t remember sending that   
“And you wouldn’t listen to me when I came to you with concerns about her because she seems like bad news and right after you blocked me” Bo-Katan said before adding “by the way, I’d be careful with her and Dogma. She’s in my biology class and her and Dogma are pretty cozy, probably more so than you would be comfortable with, honestly, I know you won’t want to hear this but I’m 80% sure she’s cheating. The only reason I didn’t tell you earlier is because you’ve completely ignored me and pretended like I don’t exist.”   
“You think I pretend you don’t exist!? I wanted nothing more than to talk to you today, I’m surprised you didn’t see that considering how good you apparently are at reading people!” Fives snapped  
“But what’s stopping you? I know, your girlfriend who is probably cheating on you. A real winner you got there” Bo-Katan says sarcastically as she got off the railing and went back inside 

Fives initially resisted the urge to go after her until he couldn’t take it anymore and went inside   
The first people he found were Rex and Ahsoka “Have you seen Bo-Katan anywhere?” Fives asked   
“I think she went home” Ahsoka replied referring to a few minutes ago when Bo-Katan told Ahsoka she just wasn't feeling this party  
“Oh” Fives said, defeated before going to find his girlfriend, he needed to ask her about Dogma   
“There you are babe” she said as she tried to flirt with him   
“Not tonight” he said rejecting her   
“What’s going on with you and Dogma?” He asked   
“Where’d you hear about that to? Bo-Katan? I told you, she’s not to be trusted.” She replied   
“But she said you and Dogma are close and she does have a class with you” Fives said   
“Dogma is just a friend; you don’t need to worry about him” she said   
“Fine” Fives said as he leaned down to kiss her


	4. You need to see it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fives finally makes his way back to his friends but not the way he would've hoped

The next night had been the school dance. Not many of the friend group had dates so they mostly stuck together. Only Ahsoka and Rex and Anakin and Padme had been going to the dance together. They all got together at Padme’s before going. Anakin got there first, he had a suit jacket with a purple shirt underneath it to match Padme’s purple dress.   
“See, I can get to places on time!” Anakin says, as if to make a point   
“I know” Padme says   
“You look stunning by the way” Anakin says   
“You look pretty handsome yourself” Padme says as she straightens up her boyfriend’s shirt   
“Heh, thanks” Anakin says as she fixes his shirt   
“No problem, Ani” She says as she kisses him.   
Their kiss is interrupted when Ahsoka and Rex knocked at the door   
“Hey Snips!” Anakin says   
“Hey Sky Guy!” Ahsoka said as her and Rex walked in   
Soon after Bo-Katan had gotten there, followed slowly by Echo, who was dragging Hardcase behind him. Echo wanted to make sure Hardcase was on time for once in his life with Hevy not far behind   
“Are we all ready to go?” Rex asked   
“Yea, Tup is meeting us there” Hevy said   
“And Fives well, he likes hanging around the clearance section obviously” Hardcase joked   
Bo-Katan tried to hold back a laugh as Rex glared at Hardcase   
“Get all the discount Bo-Katan jokes out of your system?” Rex asked   
“Yep” Hardcase said as the group went to the dance 

When they got there, the auditorium had the look of a black and gold themed event. The room was darkened with gold decorative lights on the walls illuminating the room with a few lights hanging down from the ceiling, clearly taped there by Jar-Jar, Riyo said he fell off the ladder while decorating that afternoon, but he was fine afterwards.   
Ahsoka wanted to get everyone on the dance floor. She was probably the only person who came to the dance to actually dance. 

Whoever was DJing the dance had good taste as they played banger after banger until he got to a slower song   
The singles moved off the dance floor to make way for the couples and the friends who took each other as dates. Rex and Ahsoka decided to make conversation while they danced together   
“Déjà vu?” Ahsoka asked, referring to last year when she was also Rex’s date to the dance   
Rex chuckled before saying “Yea. It is less awkward now”   
“True. Why do you keep asking me to every dance anyways? You could get just about any girl in this school. You’re one of the most eligible bachelors” Ahsoka asked  
“You’re a good friend and I don’t wanna be alone or dance with someone I barely know and quite frankly, I don’t really want a girlfriend.” Rex said   
“That’s fair. I prefer to dance with people I’m comfortable with and based on all the drama, I don’t want a girlfriend or a boyfriend either.” Ahsoka said  
“What a Bi-con” Rex complimented   
“I’m glad I can be more comfortable with my sexuality. It makes me much happier knowing I can be myself and none of you guys judge me.” Ahsoka said   
“None of us would’ve judged you anyways though I’m glad I was the first person you came out to.” Rex said   
“Me too though Anakin wasn’t far behind” Ahsoka said   
“Of course he wasn’t, considering the nickname” Rex said   
“Yea, the fact that it gets under his skin only fuels me more” Ahsoka said  
Rex laughed before saying “I’d gladly help get under his skin”   
“Did I mention that mom finally let me get a pride flag for my room?” Ahsoka said   
“No but I’m glad she did.”   
“Me too, she’s come around a bit. I guess it was a bit of a shock to her at first. I’m just glad that she’s been pretty accepting” Ahsoka said 

Meanwhile, Fives was not having as good of a dance   
“You ok?” he asked her   
“Yea, everything is fine” she replied  
“Can I ask you something?”   
“Sure, anything”   
“Why did you block Bo-Katan on my phone?” Fives asked  
“Because, I knew you’d never be able to do it and I knew you liked her.” she said  
“But if I still had feelings for her, I wouldn’t have dated you.” Fives said defensively   
“Still, it made me uncomfortable” she said in a huff  
“Just like your friendship with Dogma” Fives countered  
“He’s just a friend” she insisted  
“As is Bo-Katan” Fives said  
“If it makes you feel better, I’ll stop talking to him” she said as the song ended

After the song was over, Ahsoka made sure everyone got back on the dance floor thought there was another situation occurring off of it. 

Fives left the room for a minute. He was in the guys bathroom needing to collect his thoughts. The entire time he had been at the dance, he couldn’t stop thinking about what Bo-Katan had said to him, in particular about Dogma. He had noticed that when they had danced together, his girlfriend wasn’t focused, as if something else had been on her mind but whenever he asked, she said she was fine which confused him, as he formulated a theory, he got a text from Rex 

Rex: You might want to get back to the auditorium   
Rex: You won’t like it, but you need to see it… 

Rex told himself that Fives needed to figure this out on his own but he couldn’t turn a blind eye to what he, Ahsoka, Anakin, Padme and Bo-Katan just saw. They had saw Fives’ girlfriend kissing Dogma. Bo-Katan knew something had been up and now her hunch turned into reality. 

Fives got back into the auditorium and quickly found her and Dogma   
“What the fuck?” Fives said as he walked up to them   
“Fives I can explain”   
“What’s there to explain? You were kissing Dogma. Boom. Explanation”   
“Fives, darling” she said, trying to plead with him   
“No. Don’t darling me. Clearly, I wasn’t darling if I caught you kissing another man behind my back. I can’t do this. At least my friends wouldn’t betray me like this but no you wanted me all to yourself so you could play with my feelings. Don’t bother explaining yourself. I’ve made my decision. We’re done.” Fives said as he left to find Rex. He found Rex with Ahsoka, Anakin, Padme, Bo-Katan, Echo, Hardcase and Hevy 

“Do you guys mind if I hang out with you guys?” Fives sadly said   
“I see you finally remembered who your friends are. Care to unblock me and admit I was right.” Bo-Katan said   
“I’m sorry! I’ll make it up to you, I promise” Fives said   
“Everything is fine bro” Rex said   
“You guys were right about her and I shouldn’t have let her manipulate me to the point of abandoning you guys” Fives admitted   
“Apology accepted, though some of us” Rex said while looking at Bo-Katan “need more time than others to deal with all of this.”   
“Wanna get out of here?” Ahsoka said to the group   
Everyone agreed   
“Cody wants to meet up at subway” Rex said   
“Guess that’s where we’re going!” Anakin said   
As they were leaving, Fives’ now ex-girlfriend pulled Bo-Katan by the back of her dress and yelled   
“Are you happy now? You ruined my relationship?”   
“You did that yourself!” Bo-Katan yelled back   
She slapped Bo-Katan who proceeded to slap her back and get out of her grasp   
“Don’t you dare put your hands on me!” Bo-Katan sneered as she left with the rest of the group   
“You ok?” Fives asked Bo-Katan as he put a hand on her shoulder. She moved his hand off her shoulder and said “Yes”   
“I unblocked you. I’m sorry for everything she did” Fives said, Bo-Katan simply looked at him and said nothing 

Cody was waiting for them when they got to Subway. He had already gotten a sub and a table. Bo-Katan, Fives, Ahsoka, Padme, Anakin and Echo sat at the table while Rex, Hevy and Hardcase went to get subs.   
“Fives, not gonna lie, you look like shit.” Cody said   
“wow thanks” Fives replied sarcastically   
“Give him a break, he just caught his girlfriend cheating on him” Rex said   
“ooof, that explains it. Sorry” Cody replied   
“It’s fine. She’s my ex now anyways”   
“Good” Cody said with a chuckle 

Discount Bo-Katan is a fucking loser   
Hardcase: Bro stopped browsing the clearance rack   
Rex: We need to add Fives but erase all of this  
Hevy: Why not just make a new chat lol   
Rex: True 

*Rex created the group*   
*Rex added Fives, Echo, Hardcase, Hevy, Ahsoka, Bo-Katan, Anakin, Padme and Tup to the group*   
*Rex named the group The Gang’s All Here*   
Rex: Welcome back Fives   
Fives: Did y’all really have a group   
Fives: Without  
Fives: M E   
Bo-Katan: ya   
Hardcase: We had to make fun of Discount Bo-Katan somewhere lol   
Fives: Can you stfu with the discount Bo-Katan jokes  
Hardcase: no   
Ahsoka: They did look alike lol   
Bo-Katan: At least I wouldn’t so blatantly cheat lol   
Bo-Katan: Or at all for that matter   
Fives: @Hardcase Get over here with your damn sub already. I. Just. Wanna. Talk 

Hardcase got his sub and got over to the table.   
“So, what did ya want to talk about?” Hardcase jokingly said   
“The jokes you’ve been making” Fives said while giving him a death glare  
“Oh, the ones about you being lost in the clearance section, ya you might wanna get checked, you don’t know what diseases are in there” Hardcase joked   
“I probably should considering she was cheating on me and I don’t know how long this has been happening” Fives said, not jokingly   
“Oh shit” Hardcase said, realizing Fives was being serious   
“So just go and get checked” Anakin says   
“It’s not that easy. They call your parents if you come in for anything and I don’t exactly want them to get a call saying hey, just so you know, your 16-year-old son is sexually active.” Fives said  
“Just give them your number” Ahsoka says   
“They have every Coruscant Citizen’s phone numbers so obviously they have my parents’ numbers. I don’t think I have anything but still” Fives said   
“I know it’s probably been going on at least a few weeks, she’s been cozy with him since the beginning of the year” Bo-Katan says   
Padme looked up from her phone and said “There’s an all-day all-night clinic not too far from here that promises anonymity if you want to get checked. I got checked at a similar one after the incident with Clovis, it’s a little farther from here but I know they don’t call your parents. They don’t ask too much, only how many partners you’ve had, why you’re getting checked, and how old you are. They didn’t even ask my name and they get your results to you very quickly. No phone numbers needed.”   
“It might lift a weight off my shoulder. I don’t know what freaky shit her and Dogma were doing nor do I want to know. You can’t tell me that boy is not a furry. That says all you need to know about him” Fives said mockingly  
“Dogma does exude furry energy” Hevy says 

Padme and Anakin take Fives to the clinic and wait for him in Anakin’s speeder.   
“Not how I expected getting alone time with you but I’m not complaining” Anakin says as he puts his arm around Padme. Anakin begins to point out various constellations. Padme points out a few others he mentioned on their date. Anakin’s face lit up when Padme correctly pointed them out.   
“I love you so much” Anakin said   
“I love you too” Padme said as Anakin kissed her with the light of the stars shining upon them.   
When Fives came out of the clinic, Padme was still in Anakin’s arms   
“Hey” he said   
“How did it go?” Padme asked   
“I’m good. They didn’t detect anything”   
“That’s good.”   
“You were right, they didn’t ask my name or my phone number and gave me my full results in there, so I won’t be getting any texts in a few days or anything” Fives said  
“At least that weight is off your shoulders now” Padme said   
“Yea. Before you take me home, can I ask you for some advice?” Fives said  
“Sure” Padme replied  
“How can I make things up with Bo?” Fives sadly said  
“Be persistent with her. Insist on hanging out and talking. Don’t let her shut you out. She’s very hurt about the whole situation. Me and Ahsoka thought maybe she was jealous but Ahsoka said she told her that she just wanted her friend back. Don’t tell her I said anything though.” Padme said   
“Thanks” Fives said as he got into Anakin’s speeder   
“Let’s get you home. You’ve had a rough night” Anakin said   
“That’s an understatement” Fives said as Anakin drove off

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should be charged with crimes against Fives after this fic and the last one lol 
> 
> and yes, if any of the clones were a furry it would be Dogma and no I will not be explaining my reasoning


	5. Discount

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fives and Bo-Katan make up by getting back at Hardcase

Fives woke up from a restless sleep the next morning. The first thing he looked at was the cast he kept after he got it off. He looked at all the names on it. Most of them were cut in half somehow except for Hevy, Rex, Kix, and Bo-Katan’s. Shorter names he could see it but Bo-Katan’s was a two-parter and she put a little get well wish with it and a smiley face. This only made his resolve to make up with her stronger. He didn’t realize how much his ex had been controlling his life. He noticed the picture from their final championship win where he had the 5 drawn on his head. He stopped doing that because his ex had hated it. As Fives drew it back onto his temple, he was reminded of Bo-Katan and where it had come from. That night he had to be brought home by Bo-Katan, Satine, Rex, Ahsoka, and Obi-Wan. He didn’t remember much from that night, but he did remember Bo-Katan coming to check in on him and telling him he should get a 5 tattooed to him. That’s the night where he thinks he caught feelings for her. He decides to send her a text, now that she was unblocked 

Fives: Hey   
Bo-Katan: Hello.   
Fives: I know you’re mad but wanna hang out?   
Bo-Katan: I guess. I got nothing better to do. 

That wasn’t the usual enthusiastic response, but it was a response, nonetheless. Fives’ phone lit up again, he was hoping it was Bo-Katan, but it was Hardcase instead 

The Gang’s All Here   
Hardcase: Was the clearance rack infected?   
Fives: Could you stop with the clearance rack jokes   
Fives: No, it was not infected fyi   
Fives: Now stop with the discount and clearance jokes!! >:(   
Anakin: Seriously Hardcase, it’s getting old   
Padme: You telling people to be mature? That’s a first lol 

Fives met up with Bo-Katan at a park.   
“Hey!” Fives said enthusiastically   
He wasn’t met with the same enthusiasm from Bo-Katan   
“Hi” She said bluntly   
“I don’t know how many times I have to tell you but I’m sorry” Fives said as the two sit on a bench   
“I don’t know if you realize how much it affected me.” Bo-Katan said   
“I know. If it’s any consolation, I missed you, a lot.” Fives said   
“Thanks, I guess. I don’t want to hear the spiel about how your ex made you ditch me and all that bullshit. I don’t remember you as one to submit to some fake authority” Bo-Katan said  
“Quite frankly, I don’t want to talk about her either. Relationships make you do weird things, but I feel like you should know, everything was clean on my test.”   
“I saw from the group chat” Bo-Katan replied  
“To be fair, my friendship with you is what caused me to draw a number on my head. Relationships aren't always romantic” Fives said with a chuckle as he gestured towards the re-emergence of the 5   
“Glad to see it back there” Bo-Katan said with a slight smile   
“What do you want to talk about, I don’t want to talk about anything to do with my ex to be honest” Fives said   
“Uh, what do you want to talk about?” Bo-Katan asked   
“I don’t know” Fives said nervously before saying “next party, we need to team up for beer pong again”   
“I agree. Echo is not as good of a teammate, to be honest” Bo-Katan said with nervous laughter  
“Nah, I’ll let you in on a little secret, Echo was never good at beer pong” Fives said   
“You got that right! He didn’t even get a single one, I carried him as far as I could before Rex and Ahsoka kicked my ass.” Bo-Katan said  
“I won’t let that happen again. At least get yourself a teammate who actually knows how to play” Fives said while gesturing to himself  
“Who, like you?” Bo-Katan teased   
“Well, I do fit the bill” Fives teased back   
“Just don’t partner up with Kix. He will put his first aid kit on the table in case someone gets hit with a ping pong ball.” Fives said   
“Noted” Bo-Katan joked   
“When would the next party be anyways?” Fives asked   
“My sister and Obi-Wan are planning to visit Coruscant for Halloween. Dad has been on Mandalore for a while helping them settle in but he’s coming back for an important meeting with the Senate so they’re coming for the weekend. Maybe a Halloween party?” Bo-Katan suggested   
“Parties at your place were always great so of course!” Fives said  
“Remember our Double Trouble team?” Bo-Katan said  
“How could I forget? Getting back at Krell is one of my proudest moments” Fives reminisced   
“We need to start that back up again” Bo-Katan said   
“Agreed!” Fives enthusiastically said  
Fives was glad Bo-Katan was now doing some of the talking. He couldn’t help but admire her as they walked through the park, but he kept trying to tell himself “no, you can’t use her as a rebound, you’re friends and nothing more.” But dormant feelings always find their way to the surface. That’s probably why he dated a girl that kinda looked like Bo-Katan.

“Do you have Krell for anything this year?” Bo-Katan asked   
“Thankfully, no” Fives said   
“Neither do I” Bo-Katan said   
“At least now he can’t complain and tell me to walk into his class without my crutches when I had my leg broken.” Fives said   
“I remember having to carry your stuff around for you.” Bo-Katan said   
“Thanks for that by the way. Funny enough, when the cast was sawed off, your name was one of the only ones that remained intact.”   
“Of course it did” Bo-Katan said pridefully   
Fives’ phone went off.   
“Who is it?” Bo-Katan asked, curious   
“Don’t worry, when I unblocked your number, I blocked hers” Fives said as he looked to see who it was. It was Hardcase 

Hardcase: *1 image attached*   
Hardcase: Finally found the full price section? Lol 

“Why does Hardcase keep making discount and clearance jokes?” Fives asks as he shows her the text. The picture shown Snapchat maps with Fives and Bo-Katan at the park together.   
“It was a joke he made a few weeks ago because she looked like me but has a shitty personality” Bo-Katan says, explaining it   
“It was funny, a few weeks ago when Hardcase named the group you weren’t in Discount Bo-Katan is a fucking loser”   
“I knew there was a chat I wasn’t in!” Fives said  
“Well to be fair you weren’t hanging around with us.”   
“Fair. Though I do regret that.” Fives said  
There was a slight pause before Bo-Katan said “Wanna get back at him?”   
“Yes, but how?” Fives said   
“First off, turn off our locations so that Hardcase isn’t onto us.” Bo-Katan said   
“But he might be onto us because we never turn off our locations. Even when you’ve gone to Mandalore, your location is on and there’s a little tab where if I wanted to see where you were on Mandalore I could. My point is, Hardcase isn’t the smartest person around but he is smart enough to know we’re up to something if our locations are off.”   
“Ok, maybe we just don’t open Snapchat until we’re done” Bo-Katan said   
“Ok, We should find a clearance sign somewhere and stick it to his house” Fives said   
“Or even better plan, stick the clearance sign on his locker so he’ll discover it in the morning” Bo-Katan suggests  
“But how would we get into the school without breaking in? Breaking in is only easy on Friday nights when the janitor keeps a window open” Fives said  
“You’re a little rusty aren’t ya? I never said we had to break in. We’ll need to get there extra early, plus, Hardcase only gets there like 10 minutes before class starts.” Bo-Katan says   
“What are you waiting for? Let’s find us a clearance sign” Fives said as the two went to a department store   
“Lookie here, an abandoned discount sign” Bo-Katan points out before saying “we just need to get it out of here.”   
“Leave that to me” Fives says as he picks up the sign   
“I don’t know, you seem a little rusty” Bo-Katan teases   
“I’m not rusty enough that I can’t get a sign out of a store” Fives said   
The two sneak around the store with the sign, trying not to look conspicuous. It’s not every day that someone is walking around a store with a discount sign in tow but they manage to sneak it out 

Fives: Can we borrow your speeder?   
Anakin: wtf are you two up to now?   
Fives: Let’s just say, Hardcase is getting what’s coming to him 

Anakin found Fives, Bo-Katan and the discount sign  
“Is this about Hardcase’s clearance rack jokes?” Anakin asks  
“Yep” Fives replied  
“Why didn’t you say that earlier, I would’ve been here faster” Anakin joked   
“So, what are you planning to do with this sign?” Anakin asked   
“We’re putting it on Hardcase’s locker tomorrow morning.” Fives said   
“His locker is in the clearance section” Bo-Katan added  
“Alright” Anakin said as they got into his speeder   
“Is it safe to say you two have made up?” Anakin asked   
“I think so” Fives said   
“I guess” Bo-Katan said   
“I thought-” Fives said before Bo-Katan interrupted him   
“We had a good conversation but that doesn’t mean we’ve made up.” Bo-Katan said   
“What is it gonna take?” Fives questioned   
“You need to promise me you won’t do that to me again. I just want my friend to actually be my friend and not just ditch me because some ginger bimbo says you can’t hang around with me.” Bo-Katan says   
“Of course I would never do that to you again nor would I let a girl manipulate me like that” Fives says as he and Bo-Katan get out of Anakin’s speeder and bring the sign into Fives’ house   
“Promise?” Bo-Katan says as they put the sign down   
“Of course Bo” Fives said   
“Now I can say we’ve made up” Bo-Katan says as Fives brings her into a hug. This took Bo-Katan by surprise, but she didn’t push him away either. 

The next morning, Fives got to the school early with the discount sign. Bo-Katan wasn’t too far behind with some tape to stick the sign on Hardcase’s locker. Fives positions the sign as Bo-Katan sticks it to the locker. Echo comes by as they’re doing this and looks at them funnily.   
“What?” Echo says as he comes up to them   
“Hardcase is now in the discount section” Fives said   
“oof.” Echo replied  
“This will teach him to stop making discount jokes towards me” Fives said as Bo-Katan finishes sticking the sign on and Fives makes sure it's stuck there.

About 20 minutes later, Hardcase gets to school and sees the sign on his locker 

The Gang’s All Here   
Hardcase: *1 image attached*   
Hardcase: Who put this on my locker?!   
Echo: idk   
Fives: So, you’re saying, your locker is the discount section?   
Fives: Funny   
Fives: I leave the discount section and you go in there lol   
Hardcase: This is your doing isn’t it?   
Fives: That’s a secret I’ll never tell lol


	6. Obi-Wan and Satine's Weekend on Coruscant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan and Satine come to Coruscant for the weekend and reunite with their old friends

Halloween was a few days away. Although Halloween was on a Sunday that year, it didn’t stop people from planning a Halloween party. After cheer practice that Friday Bo-Katan came out of the school to see Obi-Wan and Satine in a speeder waiting for her   
“Satine?” Bo-Katan asked   
“Yep, it’s me” Satine said as she gestured to Bo-Katan to get in the speeder   
“How have you been?” Satine asked   
“Things have been alright.” Bo-Katan said   
“By the way, I’m supposed to be babysitting you while mom and dad go to negotiations or some shit.” Satine said  
“Do they not trust me or something? I’m 15. I don’t think I need a babysitter.” Bo-Katan said angrily   
“I don’t think you do either, but I wanted to come to Coruscant for the weekend” Satine said   
“So, you’re gonna let me have my Halloween party?” Bo-Katan asked   
“Yea, I actually brought some booze form Mandalore, don’t tell dad” Satine says   
Mandalore has no legal drinking age but one has to be 18 to buy it and Satine is 18. 

The Gang’s All Here   
Bo-Katan: We got some Mandalorian booze for the weekend   
Bo-Katan: Hope you can handle it lol   
Hardcase: @Fives   
Rex: Hardcase no   
Hardcase: Hardcase yes :)   
Fives: Hardcase no  
Hardcase: Hardcase yes :)   
Hardcase: @Tup   
Hardcase: Prepare yourself   
Tup: o h 

Squad Goals   
Satine: We’re back to Coruscant   
Satine: Who wants to come for a movie night   
Anakin: Me and Padme!   
Fives: I’m down   
Rex: me too   
Cody: I’ll come   
Echo: me   
Hardcase: If I can try out some of that booze lol   
Satine: fine. Only one drink   
Hevy: me!   
Hardcase: I hope you don’t mind me bringing Tup  
Satine: not at all

A few hours later, everyone comes over and Obi-Wan has made plenty of popcorn, especially with Cody coming over. It was a miracle that man still stayed in good shape or as Cody would say it’s his metabolism, not a miracle. 

“As you requested” Satine says as she chucks over a can of something to Hardcase.   
“You Mandalorians really like your alcohol, don’t you?” Hardcase said as he looked at the can   
“It’s been a little bit of a culture shock, that’s for sure” Obi-Wan says   
“But you’re learning” Satine says affectionately   
“Hardcase is just prepping for tomorrow night” Anakin joked as Fives and Tup began to get nervous   
“Don’t worry, you’ll be fine” Hardcase sarcastically said to the two of them as they went into the Kryze’s home theater   
“So real question, is The Nightmare Before Christmas a Halloween movie or a Christmas movie?” Bo-Katan asked as she sat in front of the movie shelf trying to pick something out   
“Christmas” Ahsoka said  
“Halloween” Rex said   
“Why not both?” Echo said and shrugged   
“trust me, it’s a Halloween movie” Rex said to Ahsoka   
“But it’s all about Christmas” Ahsoka argued back   
“I’ll put it on, and you can decide your opinions later” Bo-Katan said   
“Fine” Ahsoka said as she and Rex sat next to one another, eager to defend their opinion to the other   
“It’s nice to see you again” Padme said to Satine as her and Obi-Wan take a seat next to Padme and Anakin.   
“You too” Satine says as she curls up next to Obi-Wan 

“Wait, Anakin and Padme are together?” Tup asked Fives   
“Yea, how did you not know this? They’ve been together about a year not including the week they did break up but as I said, it was only a week, not even that I don’t think.” Fives replied, filling Tup in   
“Oh ok, and what was Hardcase talking about in the chat?” Tup asked  
“Hardcase thinks it’s fun to make people drink more than they can handle” Fives said  
“Oh” Tup replied   
“Yea, have fun, kid” Fives said jokingly 

Bo-Katan dimmed the lights as the movie began to play   
“Halloweentown is Halloween so therefore it’s a Halloween movie” Rex says   
“But clearly they’re trying to bring Christmas into the town so it’s a Christmas movie” Ahsoka said   
“Stop talking during the movie!” Echo says   
“Echo takes this movie pretty seriously, it’s his favourite” Rex whispered to Ahsoka so Echo couldn’t hear him.   
“You have it your way and I’ll have it my way” Ahsoka said as to not annoy Echo anymore. 

Echo seems to be the only one taking the movie seriously because everyone seems to be doing anyone but watching the movie. Obi-Wan and Satine are cuddling, only paying attention to one another when Obi-Wan seems to have a headache   
“Everything alright Ben?” Satine whispered, Echo already got mad at Rex and Ahsoka for talking during the movie  
“I feel a little lightheaded” Obi-Wan says   
“It’s probably because you hate flying and we did get here not too long ago. You probably just need some rest and quite frankly, I’ve never been a fan of this movie anyways. Bo always insisted we watch at Halloween and Christmas. To be honest it scared me as a child” Satine said   
“Why am I not surprised?” Obi-Wan teased  
“Not too lightheaded to tease me, are you? Satine teased back   
“No but I do think I should get some rest.” Obi-Wan said   
“I’ll go with you” Satine said as the two left to go up to Satine’s old room 

“Psh, not everyone appreciates the art that this movie is” Bo-Katan jokingly says as her sister and Obi-Wan leave the room. Satine had gone to get Obi-Wan some water and something to eat when Bo-Katan comes up from the home theater

“Hey” Satine said   
“Hey” Bo-Katan replies   
“How has everything been? I remember Obi-Wan talking to Anakin about a situation with Fives.”   
“Things are alright but is it bad that I haven’t truly forgiven him for what happened?” Bo-Katan asked. She hated getting advice from her sister but her sister was better at the advice thing than her mother or father.   
“No. Based on what Obi-Wan told me, I wouldn’t either even though I almost always encourage forgiveness” Satine said   
“Part of me wants to but another part of me isn’t so sure.” Bo-Katan admitted   
“I know he hurt you and you shouldn’t be too hasty on any action.” Satine said   
“I noticed him trying to get close to you” Satine added  
“Me too. It’s why I’m skeptical, to be honest. I don’t want to be used as a rebound and I told him how I felt months ago. This has been going on ever since he broke up with her.” Bo-Katan said   
“I’d be careful. If you want to talk, you know where I’m at” Satine said as she went upstairs with the stuff for Obi-Wan as Bo-Katan went back downstairs 

“Everything alright?” Ahsoka asks   
“Yea, Obi-Wan is just not feeling well. He hates flying so it might be remnants of flight sickness.” Bo-Katan said as she sat back down in her spot next to Fives though she sat slightly further away from him than before, communicating to him that she was uncomfortable. 

The movie ended and most people decided to leave. The only people left were Fives, Rex, Ahsoka, Echo, Anakin, and Padme.   
“So, who’s excited for tomorrow night?” Padme says, breaking the silence   
“I’m sure Hardcase is” Fives says rolling his eyes   
“True, he did seem to enjoy what we gave him to taste test.” Bo-Katan said   
“Lucky me” Fives said sarcastically 

Satine, Bo-Katan and Obi-Wan had been getting preparations ready for the party when Obi-Wan takes Bo-Katan aside   
“Did everything turn out okay after? I haven’t been able to check-in much. “   
“Yea. I’m assuming Satine told you what I said last night?” Bo-Katan said   
“No” Obi-Wan said   
Bo-Katan was shocked, she had assumed her sister would’ve told her boyfriend   
“Why, everything okay?” Obi-Wan asked. They were never great friends but now that Obi-Wan lived with Satine full time he’s kind of been a brother figure to her. Considering he was probably going to become her brother-in-law someday, it was a good idea to get along.   
“I had assumed Satine told you. She said you weren’t feeling well so I wouldn’t have been surprised if you hadn’t noticed but I was a bit uncomfortable with how close Fives was trying to get.” Bo-Katan said   
“If you get uncomfortable tonight, I’ll be around. I’m not planning on drinking, just text me or find me.” Obi-Wan said   
“Thanks. It’s not like I fear it. It’s just that I refuse to be used as a rebound and that’s what I’m worried about.” Bo-Katan said before helping her sister with something 

Obi-Wan decided to send Fives a text about this 

Obi-Wan: idk if you realized it or not but you kinda made Bo-Katan uncomfortable last night   
Fives: I kinda got the hint   
Obi-Wan: Don’t tell me you are trying to get with her again. She already rejected you once  
Fives: I know   
Fives: I’m not sure how to put this but I can’t help but still like her even though I know she doesn’t feel the same way   
Fives: I know that’s not an excuse, but I don’t know how to just get over it   
Obi-Wan: No one’s asking you to get over it, it’s a boundaries thing. Bo-Katan doesn’t want to be used as a rebound. 

Fives: Sorry if I made you uncomfortable last night   
Bo-Katan: I just want to be friends. Nothing more  
Fives: I know and I’m sorry 

Before the party Anakin, Fives, Echo, Rex, Hevy, Tup, and Hardcase head over to Ahsoka’s   
“My costume is obviously the best” Anakin said   
“Half of it is missing!” Ahsoka points out, referring to Anakin and Padme’s couple costume   
“Doesn’t matter, it’s still the best” Anakin said pridefully   
“Nah, mine is the best” Echo says   
“Is that so?” Anakin replied   
“Yes, all the tech in this is functional too” Echo says pointing to some of the tech attached to his computer hacker costume   
“Since when were you such a techie?” Fives asked  
“I made friends with this kid named Tech and he helped me create this” Echo says as he shows off some of the stuff on it   
“That tops mine” Hevy says with a shrug 

The group head to Bo-Katan’s where everything had been set up. Bo-Katan walked up to Rex and Ahsoka, who had been casually hanging out   
“I say we have a rematch” Bo-Katan suggested   
“But who is your other teammate?” Rex asked   
“That’s where I come in?” Fives said walking up behind Bo-Katan but making sure he didn’t get too close.   
“Now you’re talking” Rex said as he and Ahsoka accepted the rematch request and set up a beer pong game on the table   
“losers go first” Ahsoka teased as Rex high fived her   
“You’ll regret saying that” Bo-Katan teased back as she shot her first ball and made it into the cup   
Fives’ also made it in, and he said “I’m much better at this than Echo, watch out” before giving them a cocky look  
Rex and Ahsoka were formidable competitors. They worked very well together but Bo-Katan and Fives simply had more experience with the game and won out.   
“Good game” Rex said to Fives and Bo-Katan   
“I knew that would go well” Fives said to Bo-Katan after Rex and Ahsoka left.   
“Me too” Bo-Katan said as she notices Hardcase coming back. Fives didn’t notice Hardcase because he was too busy admiring Bo-Katan’s devil costume. She was wearing an all-red ensemble featuring a skin-tight red top, skirt, fishnet stockings, and the iconic devil horns.   
“Nice costume” he said, complimenting her  
“Thanks” she replied as Hardcase got to them  
Hardcase nudged Fives, snapping him out of it   
“Oh no” Fives said as he looked at Hardcase, who was holding multiple bottles of the Mandalorian booze Satine brought with her.  
“Oh yes” Hardcase said before adding “Tup is enjoying it.” With an evil laugh   
Bo-Katan giggled at this before walking away to find Ahsoka. 

Ahsoka and Anakin were trying out different trick shots at the table with the beer pong cups, Anakin was clearly trying to show off to Padme while Rex was laughing and recording the whole thing. Satine and Obi-Wan also decided to come over and see what was going on.   
“Typical Anakin” he whispered to Satine.   
“Who are you calling typical” Anakin said   
“You. You’re showing off to Padme aren’t you” Obi-Wan joked   
Anakin didn’t say anything but became flustered   
“I’ll take that as a yes” Obi-Wan said as Anakin stood next to Padme  
Hevy got Rex’s attention and whispered something. It didn’t take a genius to know what Hevy said when Rex walked away from the table and said “Hardcase I swear if you’re up to this shit again” as Hardcase laughed 

“This time, you’re taking them home.” Rex said to Hardcase   
“I tell you what, I’ll take Tup, you take Fives.” Hardcase said, negotiating with Rex   
Rex got all the football guys except Anakin together. Ahsoka came up to them and said “seeing as you guys have a situation, I can help”   
“Thanks” Rex said. He wasn’t sober but he was sober enough to be able to deal with all the drunk people around him   
“Hardcase and Hevy will deal with Tup. Echo, myself and Ahsoka can handle Fives”   
“How come I don’t get as many people” Hardcase complained   
“Because you caused this” Rex said   
“I wasn’t the only cause, they also drank. I just helped them along” Hardcase said   
Rex rolled his eyes

As Rex, Ahsoka and Echo take Fives home, Fives asks Ahsoka “Where’s Bo?”   
“She’s at her house” Ahsoka replied   
Rex says “He’s only asking because he’s knee-deep in the friendzone”   
“More like shoulder-deep” Echo said while Ahsoka laughs   
“I am not in the friendzone!” Fives says   
“Yea you are” Rex says   
“I gotta agree, you definitely are” Ahsoka said   
“I’ll text her and see if she agrees” Fives said   
Echo facepalms at this but remembers Fives wouldn’t be this stupid unless he’s drunk   
“No Fives” Rex said swiping his phone away from him. Fives tripped as he tried to get it back much to the amusement of Ahsoka and Echo while Rex helped him up. 

Bo-Katan woke up the next morning to the sound of Obi-Wan and Satine getting ready to head back to Mandalore. Satine comes into her room, without knocking of course   
“Obi-Wan and I cleaned up after your party, you’re welcome” Satine said  
“Thanks” Bo-Katan said  
“Well, we’re heading out, stay safe” Satine said as she left Bo-Katan’s room and soon after left Coruscant


	7. Threatening Notes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group receives threats in their lockers and deduce who they've made enemies with this year and last year as Riyo digs a little too deep

The group were going about their year fairly peacefully. Though they had forgotten about all the enemies they had made, both this year and last year. Padme. Ahsoka. Fives, Rex, Bo-Katan, and Echo went to Anakin’s locker and when Anakin opened it something fell out with a note attached to it  
“The fuck is that?!” Anakin asked  
“There’s a note on it” Padme points out  
Anakin picks up the note and reads it aloud to everyone “Watch your back”  
“Alright who have we made enemies with?” Anakin said  
“Well I made enemies with Dogma, she who must not be named and probably Grievous. I also got a teacher who hates me.” Fives said  
“I made enemies with Clovis and Palpatine” Padme says  
“I also made enemies with she who must not be named. She always sends me death glares during biology” Bo-Katan said  
“I made enemies with Maul, Savage, Palpatine, Clovis, probably Grievous” Anakin says counting them on his fingers  
“I made enemies with Barriss” Ahsoka said  
“Of all of us, it’s probably Echo and I with no real enemies” Rex said  
“You’re probably right” Anakin said  
“We just need to narrow it down” Padme said  
“I don’t think it would be Grievous” Anakin said  
“Why?” Fives asked  
“Because, we’ve made enemies with people who would do this and Grievous not only goes to a different school and doesn’t seem like he’s persistent enough for this” Anakin said  
“Well with that logic we can rule Barriss out too because she changed schools” Ahsoka said  
“Clovis doesn’t go here anymore but he is pretty persistent” Padme said  
“True, same as Palpatine” Anakin said  
“But the shit with she who must not be named happened more recently” Fives said  
“I wouldn’t rule her out completely, but this was left at my locker and I don’t really know the girl other than her relationship with you.”  
“I think Maul still goes here and if not Maul than at least Savage, he’s in my math class” Ahsoka says 

Afterward, Fives and Bo-Katan are walking to their classes together  
“I get how this is completely in character for Palpatine, Maul, and Clovis but my hunch is telling me that she has something to do with it.” Fives said  
“Mine too. It was much more recent too.” Bo-Katan said  
“Thank you! Anakin kinda made me feel like I was going crazy.” Fives said  
As if on cue, they saw her walking down the hall with Dogma, she glared at Fives and Bo-Katan as she walked past  
“You were right, she does glare at you all the time” Fives said  
“Yea, I usually just ignore her. She’s not worth my time” Bo-Katan said 

?: I’m finally out of jail.  
Anakin: Do I know you?  
?: yes.  
Anakin: Who are you?  
?: Why should I tell you?  
Anakin: Because you texted me 

“Funny, no response” Anakin said as he showed his phone to Padme  
“hmmm, Clovis is the type to expose himself, same as Maul". Padme said  
“Palpatine?” Anakin said  
“Possibly” Padme replied 

The next day another threat was found, this time in Bo-Katan’s locker 

The Gang’s All Here  
Bo-Katan: *1 image attached*  
Bo-Katan: “You’ll regret ignoring me”  
Fives: You mentioned to me yesterday that you often ignore her when she glares at you  
Anakin: *1 image attached*  
Anakin: I doubt she’s ever been to jail but she’s probably working with someone who has  
Padme: How about we lure them into a trap?  
Ahsoka: I’m all ears  
Padme: But not yet  
Padme: We need to wait  
Padme: If they don’t bring themselves out, we’ll bring them to us 

Bo-Katan went to her first class of the day, biology. Wonderful she thought as she rolled her eyes. She got there relatively early so she could at least have some peace before the tornado that is Fives’ attention whore of an ex rolls in. She saw her Instagram posts. She was always either posting provocative photos despite being a minor and definitely having a few creepy old men following her or posting crying selfies and whining about stupid shit. As she walked in with Dogma she glared at Bo-Katan as usual as she cozied up to him

Bo-Katan: Someone fucking end me  
Bo-Katan: They deserve each other lol  
Fives: It can’t be that bad  
Bo-Katan: it is  
Bo-Katan: They’re saying I love you in dinosaur  
Bo-Katan: Give me a fucking break  
Bo-Katan: “RaWr Xd” stfu  
Fives: lol  
Bo-Katan: You dodged a major bullet lmao  
Bo-Katan: I’m trying to ignore her because in between rawrs she’s glaring at me and my “ignorance” is getting under her skin lol  
Fives: I told you he was a furry lol  
Bo-Katan: no kidding 

Bo-Katan: I’m CRINGING  
Ahsoka: Why?  
Bo-Katan: There are 10th graders doing that weird Rawr means I love you in dinosaur shit  
Bo-Katan: That shit's only cute in middle school  
Ahsoka: wtf lmaooo  
Bo-Katan: Exactly, someone please end my existence before I end someone else’s  
After the class ended, Fives’ ex walked up to Bo-Katan and snickered as she said “I hope you liked your little present”  
“Only you could leave such a shitty gift” Bo-Katan said after her, making sure she had the last word

“So, if these two incidents are related, we got she who must not be named for sure and possibly Clovis, Palpatine, Maul or Savage” Bo-Katan said to Padme  
“Why not just go to the school?” Riyo asked  
Riyo was an ally of theirs who hadn’t made any enemies and had connections around the school but she was also fairly unbiased, making her a good candidate to help them figure stuff out  
“The school is useless. I’ve gone to them before and we had to put matters into our own hands even though it occurred during a school event.” Padme said  
“Why does-” Riyo said before sighing in exasperation at how she has to say her name around these people “she who must not be named hate you so much anyway?” Riyo asked Bo-Katan  
“I was on to her dirty tricks when she dated one of my friends.” Bo-Katan  
“ah” Riyo said  
“I still can’t believe Jar-Jar got a girlfriend” Padme said  
“Me neither but if Dogma and Jar-Jar can get girlfriends, anyone can” Ahsoka said with a chuckle  
“Anyways, back on topic, what are your theories?” Padme asked  
“I’m thinking she and Savage. I never see Maul around anymore and we all know how that boy holds a grudge. He would hold a grudge against Anakin after last year so if he still went here, he probably would be lingering but Savage is around.” Ahsoka says  
“I’m thinking Palpatine because that man lingers and Anakin got a text from an unknown number saying that they were out of jail.” Padme said  
“Palpatine did get arrested at the final championship game” Bo-Katan said  
“Exactly” Padme said  
“But how exactly are you going to lure them in like you said you would?” Ahsoka asked  
“That’s what I’m unsure about. We need to hold off to find more clues.” Padme says  
“you sound like Obi-Wan now” Anakin jokes as he finds the group. Anakin brought them more cookies since it was “cookie day” where the cafeteria would bake cookies in the morning, and it was one of the only decent things they made. After they had bought their first batch of cookies they found somewhere secluded to go afterwards but it was getting too cold to use the bleachers by the football field and Padme told Anakin so he could bring them more after.  
“I would say Christmas party, but I wouldn’t be there since I’m going to Mandalore this year. The situation is a bit more stable this year.” Bo-Katan said  
“When do you usually come back?” Ahsoka asked  
“After New Years” Bo-Katan said  
“We could throw it without you” Padme said  
Bo-Katan didn’t like that idea “Why? I got threats from her; shouldn’t I be there?” Bo-Katan said. Before Padme can speak up Ahsoka interrupts her with an unrelated observation  
“That’s not your only concern, I can tell” Ahsoka said  
“No, it’s not but it’s my main concern” Bo-Katan frantically says  
“Then what’s your other concern?” Padme says  
“I lost my friend to her once; I am not going to again” Bo-Katan admits  
“Why don’t you just admit you like him?” Riyo asked before elaborating “You two are always together and a lot of people think you’re dating anyway and you two are basically a couple in everything but name it seems. I thought you two were together before Padme told me otherwise. Besides, he obviously likes you”  
“I know that, but you don’t see the big picture. I only like him as a friend. Nothing else and I am just trying to look out for a friend” Bo-Katan says before leaving in a huff as she made her way to find some privacy to calm down.

Padme found Bo-Katan in the girls bathroom later on. Bo-Katan had been at the sink playing on her phone  
“We won’t throw the party without you” Padme said  
“Thank you”  
“I’m sorry about Riyo by the way. She’s curious but to a fault sometimes. Though she does have a point about you and Fives. What’s really going on?” Padme asked  
“Nothing more than I already said. Things are almost back to how they were before all this shit started. I just don’t want to lose a friend again. Echo and Rex are alright but it’s not the same.” Bo-Katan answers  
“I know. You two have always brought out the best in each other and the worst sometimes.” Padme says, gesturing for Bo-Katan to come over and accept the hug Padme is offering  
Bo-Katan reluctantly accepts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Images attached  
> Bo-Katan to The Gang's All Here: The threat she had in her locker  
> Anakin to The Gang's All Here: The text he got from an unknown number


	8. Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin wants to take his relationship with Padme up a level

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a very anidala centric chapter

Despite everything that was going on, Anakin had bigger worries that needed addressing. Over the past year that Anakin had been dating Padme he had only fallen in love with her more and wanted to take things up another level. During Fencing club, Anakin was constantly looking at his phone while Ahsoka and Kanan sparred. Ahsoka noticed Anakin’s distraction. After her and Kanan finished Ahsoka went up behind Anakin and scared him   
“Boo!” Ahsoka said as she grabbed his shoulders   
“Snips what the fuck?” Anakin replied as he whipped his head around to see her and dropped his phone. His phone landed face up so Ahsoka could see what Anakin was looking at   
“promise rings? Damn Anakin” Ahsoka teased   
“For Padme I assume?” Kanan said as he became intrigued by the situation   
“Obviously for Padme” Anakin said while he became flustered   
“Why didn’t you tell me, Rex and I would help you” Ahsoka said   
“And you both would tease me at the same time” Anakin said   
“Yea but we’d help” Ahsoka said 

Ahsoka: How do you feel about a shopping excursion for Anakin in the near future?   
Rex: Sure   
Rex: What are we getting?   
Ahsoka: Anakin’s been looking at promise rings for Padme   
Rex: Definite yes 

“Rex is in. Do you know Padme’s ring size?” Ahsoka asked   
“No” Anakin replied  
“I can easily figure that out” Ahsoka said   
“Subtly” Anakin said before Ahsoka could take out her phone and straight-up ask Padme   
“Well cheer practice is tomorrow, Padme doesn’t occasionally wear decorative rings, if she’s wearing one tomorrow I’ll ask where she got it and what size hers is to pretend I wanna get something similar.”   
“Let’s get back to fencing stuff” Anakin said trying to change the subject while nervously running his hand through his hair.   
The fencing club had gotten considerably smaller since Obi-Wan, Mace, Plo, and Yoda graduated and Barriss transferred with Anakin acting as the leader since he was the oldest one still there. He was glad in a way though because none of the virgins club were left there to chastise him for being a so-called simp. 

The next day at cheer practice, Ahsoka’s prediction came true. Padme was wearing a ring on one of her other fingers.   
“I don’t know if I just haven’t noticed it before but I love that ring” Ahsoka said   
“Thanks, Ahsoka!”   
“I was actually looking for something similar, but I don’t know my ring size.” Ahsoka said   
“Oh, that’s no problem. Mine is a 6 so if mine fits, that’s the size you’d wear.”   
“Thanks” Ahsoka said   
When Padme wasn’t looking Ahsoka texted Anakin 

Ahsoka: Padme’s ring size is a 6   
Anakin: Thanks snips   
Anakin: Snips why is Rex suddenly here   
Anakin: S N I P S   
Ahsoka: Have fun lol 

“I hope you don’t mind me coming over” Rex said   
“No but Ahsoka sent you, didn’t she?”   
“Yea” Rex admitted   
“I thought you were joining us after” Anakin said   
“I was but now I’m here” Rex said teasingly, letting Anakin know why Ahsoka sent him 

When Ahsoka got out of practice she met up with Anakin and Rex. Anakin seems fed up with Rex already while Ahsoka gave him the look of a job well done.   
“So, we heading to the mall?” Ahsoka asked   
“Yea, someone’s gotta buy a ring” Rex teased   
“Shut up Rex” Anakin said   
“At least you aren’t waiting until 2 days before Christmas to get her something this time” Ahsoka teased, to Rex’s amusement   
“We don’t talk about that” Anakin said   
“Yes, we do” Rex said with a smirk   
“Just don’t force us to go into build a porg and we’ll be fine” Ahsoka teased, referring to last Christmas with Satine and Obi-Wan that Satine told Ahsoka about   
“Something about porgs scares me and I don’t know what” Rex said   
“How can you be scared of them? They’re so cute, I’ll go show you while Anakin buys his ring” Ahsoka says   
“lucky me” Rex said sarcastically while Ahsoka dragged him to build a porg. Much to Anakin’s relief 

Anakin went into the ring shop and spoke to the person there to ask about promise rings. He had shown Anakin a few ideas. Anakin really liked one of the ones that were shown to him. It was a ring with 2 hearts on them, customizable to be any colour Anakin wanted. Anakin was also able to get their anniversary date engraved if he wanted. Anakin picked purple and red for the heart colours because purple is Padme’s favourite colour while red was Anakin’s.   
“Excellent choice. The ring should be ready in a week. We’ll call you when it’s ready” the shopkeeper said as Anakin wrote down his phone number. 

Anakin leaves the shop to find Rex and Ahsoka. Ahsoka had come out of Build a porg with a new stuffed porg and she had another bag with some new winter clothes   
“Another impulse purchase?” Anakin said   
“More like impulse purchases” Rex teased   
“This jacket has such a nice hood though.” Ahsoka says as she puts it on to show it off. The hood was specifically designed for montrals.   
“Aren’t all your jackets like that?” Anakin asked  
“Yes, but this is one is really nice, and my birthday wasn’t too long ago so I had the money. When you tell people it’s your sweet 16, they’re extra nice” Ahsoka said   
“I see you’ve learned from me” Anakin said   
“Where’s the ring?” Rex teased   
“It’s going to be ready in a week.” Anakin said   
“I can’t wait to see it” Rex says   
“So does this means we can help plan how you’re gonna propose with the promise ring” Ahsoka said gleefully   
“It’s only a promise ring, not an engagement.” Anakin says   
“Yes but it still needs to be special!” Ahsoka says   
“I agree with Ahsoka” Rex says  
“Ok well how would I do it?” Anakin says   
“Take her on a romantic date.” Rex said  
“You’re asking two people who have never dated anyone in their lives to answer that for you. Think about that” Ahsoka said   
“Well who else can I ask?” Anakin said   
“Well let’s see, Fives is in the friendzone, Echo, Hardcase, Hevy and Tup have never been in a relationship, oh I know, maybe Obi-Wan and Satine y’know since they’re a couple and all” Ahsoka teased   
“But they’re on Mandalore and I would need to figure out the time difference” Anakin said   
“It can’t be that difficult” Rex said   
“Maybe take her to the park when the snow starts to fall” Ahsoka said   
“That’d be a pretty scene” Rex agreed   
Rex and Ahsoka may have only been half-serious but Anakin liked the idea

Lucky for Anakin, a week later Coruscant had its first snow just as the Christmas break had come upon him and his friends. Anakin noticed the snow falling as he got a call from the ring place saying that it was ready. Anakin knew he had to do this tonight. 

Anakin: Hey baby. Wanna go on a date <3   
Anakin: I’ll take you somewhere nice and then we can enjoy the new snow at the park   
Padme: Awww of course Ani <3 

Anakin smiled at his phone seeing that as he made his way to the ring shop he had went to with Rex and Ahsoka just last week. He picked up the ring and made his way back home to prepare what he will say to Padme. He had to do so quietly in front of his mirror so his stepbrother wouldn’t tease him. He wasn’t sure why Owen was still living at home considering he was engaged to his girlfriend Beru. He would ask Owen for help, but Owen got off on teasing Anakin it seemed. The only thing Anakin knew was that Owen and Beru were in the process of buying a farm somewhere based on what he had overheard from his stepfather. He practiced until about 4pm which was when he texted Padme. 

Anakin: You ready for our date <3   
Padme: Soon but you can come over now if you want :) 

Anakin got into the speeder and went over to Padme’s. When Padme answered the door, her hair was half done. It was curly on one side and merely wavy on the other. Padme took Anakin up to her room so she could finish curling her hair 

“You look absolutely stunning” Anakin said   
“aww, you’re so sweet. You look amazingly handsome too” Padme flirted back   
Padme finished curling her hair and needed to pick an outfit. She eventually went with a skirt, tights and a long sleeve shirt that would be covered by a her thigh-length jacket that almost looked like a dress.

Padme had finally finished getting ready for their date and Anakin took her to the restaurant   
“This is really nice, what’s the occasion?” Padme said as they waited for their food   
“Does there have to be an occasion?” Anakin replies   
“No, but there often is” Padme said   
“The occasion is I just want to spend time with my lovely girlfriend and give her the love she deserves” Anakin said   
“You flirt” Padme said   
“Am I a flirt if you’re the only person I flirt with?” Anakin asked   
Padme became flustered, she wasn’t sure of the answer because she just called him a flirt yet he only flirts with her. She did come up with an answer though.   
“Yes, because you’re still flirting with me” Padme said   
Anakin couldn’t help but smile at her 

After dinner, Padme and Anakin went to the park for an evening stroll hand in hand. The park was beautiful during the first snow. Seeing all the new, untouched snow fall onto the trails and into any exposed hair. Padme’s hair had snowflakes all over it as did any hair outside Anakin’s beanie.  
“Remember when you told me about this constellation right here” Padme says pointing to sky   
“Yea”   
“and how it supposedly was a sign of true love?” Padme continues   
“How could I forget?” Anakin says   
“Well I think the sign is definitely right” Padme says   
Anakin and Padme go off onto a little spot next to the trail where Anakin begins talking   
“Speaking of true love, I don’t think words can describe how much I love you, and when you said you’d want to be my second in command when I explore the stars, I knew I wanted you to be. So much so that I got you something to show my promise and commitment to our relationship.” Anakin then takes out the promise ring he had gotten for Padme and mimicked being on one knee. He was unsure whether he was supposed to go down on one knee for promise rings.   
“Is this a promise ring?” Padme joyfully asked   
“Obviously” Anakin lightheartedly replied   
“Of course Ani!” Padme says as Anakin comes back up and puts the ring on her finger before kissing him.   
The couple take a photo together for the group, showing off the promise ring 

The Gang’s All Here   
Padme: *1 image attached*   
Padme: Anakin got me an amazing promise ring <3   
Ahsoka: Aww <3   
Rex: So sweet :D   
Bo-Katan: Congrats!! 

“So, who else knew about this?” Padme asked   
“Snips and Rex” Anakin said  
“So that’s why she was asking about my ring size. I would’ve never suspected” Padme asked   
“That was the point my love” Anakin said  
“I love you so much” Padme said   
“I love you too” Anakin said as he kissed Padme again 

Unbeknownst to them, a hooded figure was watching them, waiting before he would strike again


	9. Snowball Fight!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bo-Katan and Ahsoka are having a boring day and decide to invite their other single friends to the park!

“I wish we could all get together before you leave for Mandalore” Ahsoka said to Bo-Katan.   
“Me too” Bo-Katan replies.   
“Today is a nice day though” Ahsoka said.   
“Who would be free today?” Bo-Katan said.   
“Anakin and Padme probably not but everyone else probably are” Ahsoka said.   
“Every time I hang out with Anakin and Padme even when you all are around, I feel like I’m third wheeling despite most of this group being single” Bo-Katan says.   
“True” Ahsoka says while laughing.   
“Let’s make a group and message them” Bo-Katan says. 

*Bo-Katan created the group*   
*Bo-Katan added Ahsoka, Fives, Echo, Rex, Hardcase, Tup, and Hevy*   
*Bo-Katan named the group “I’m bored”*   
*Ahsoka changed the group name to “We’re bored”*   
Bo-Katan: Any of you fucks free?   
Fives: Yea   
Echo: Me, Rex, Tup and Fives are all bored too   
Hardcase: Why didn’t you invite me over???   
Echo: You take too long to get ready   
Hevy: or me??   
Tup: Sorry lol   
Ahsoka: Wanna all get together somewhere?   
Hardcase: Sure, at least you guys actually invite me somewhere   
Echo: IM SORRY HARDCASE!   
Hardcase: I see how it is Echo   
Bo-Katan: You can argue about this after we find somewhere to hang out lol   
Hardcase: Fine.   
Ahsoka: So, where do you wanna meet up?   
Rex: idk   
Ahsoka: Wow real helpful   
Rex: Happy to help :)   
Hevy: The park is never too busy lol plus it’s a nice day  
Bo-Katan: That’s better than nothing 

Eventually, everyone meets up at the park with Hardcase being the last one to show up, as usual.  
“Now do you see why we didn’t invite you?” Echo said.   
“no” Hardcase replied “besides, I was only teasing you” Hardcase says with a laugh before nudging Echo. 

Tup eventually slips on a patch of ice. The ice patch was bigger than he thought when he tried to get up using the snow that had covered up more of the ice. Fives decides to try and help. He reaches his hand out to Tup. He’s slightly too far away to be able to reach Fives’ hand. Tup attempts to move himself closer to Fives but Fives has the same idea and moves closer to Tup, with his foot now touching the ice. Tup is finally able to reach Fives’ hand, but Fives’ foot starts to slip as Tup grabs on.   
“You’re pulling me!” Fives said as he tried to maintain his grip on Tup and the ground but failed as he fell onto the ice patch and slid next to Tup.   
“So, this is how the view is down here” Fives joked as he landed on the ice.   
“I can’t take you guys anywhere” Rex says exasperated while managing to help them off the ice.   
“If you just went to the other side, we wouldn’t have this issue” Rex says teasingly to Fives after getting him off the ice.  
“Well sorry I didn’t think of that” Fives teased back.   
“You both clearly need a lesson in getting across the ice without falling” Bo-Katan says as she easily slides herself across the ice without falling.   
“You make it look so easy” Fives said to her.   
“Because it is” Bo-Katan replies.   
“Weren’t you also in figure skating as a kid?” Ahsoka asked.   
“We don’t talk about that” Bo-Katan said.   
“You were in figure skating?” Fives questioned.   
“Yea, mom put both me and my sister in it in an attempt to make us graceful ladies. I think it’s obvious which of us liked it.”   
“I would’ve suspected you liked it” Fives teases knowing that the opposite was more likely to be true.   
Bo-Katan gave him a dirty look before saying “you know me better that”. 

“It kinda sucks that I have to go to Mandalore tomorrow but at the same time it’s a nice change of scenery. It just sucks that I can’t have my family and my friends at the same time” Bo-Katan says.   
“I thought you had friends on Mandalore?” Ahsoka said.   
“my sister doesn’t count.” Bo-Katan said.   
“No, the other guy you mentioned, I don’t remember his name, Vizsla maybe” Ahsoka said.   
“Oh, Pre Vizsla. I wouldn’t really consider him a friend per se, but his father knows my uncle.” Bo-Katan said.  
“He is pretty cute though based on the one photo you showed me” Ahsoka said as Bo-Katan blushed a little.   
This immediately got Fives’ attention, he didn’t know there were any guys that Bo-Katan fancied and he started to feel a little jealous despite having never met the guy. Fives’ attention was grabbed just long enough for Hardcase to throw a snowball at him.   
Hardcase laughed as he said “gotcha!”   
Fives immediately made another snowball to throw at Hardcase.   
“Oh, a snowball fight I see” Hardcase teased.  
“You know what? Fuck it. I agree” Fives said.   
The group split into two teams with Hardcase, Rex, Ahsoka, and Hevy on one side and Fives, Bo-Katan, Echo, and Tup on the other. 

“That’s not fair!” Fives said as Hardcase crosses the line they drew on the ground separating the two teams.   
“Oops didn’t mean to cross it.” Hardcase lied.   
“Yes, you did!” Fives argued as Ahsoka shot a snowball at Bo-Katan who catches it.   
“Eat snow!” she said as she shot Ahsoka’s snowball back at her and the two girls laugh. 

The snowball fight eventually dies down with no team declared the winner as the teenagers flop down onto the snow. Coruscant doesn’t get much snow but the little bit the planet does get makes for some good fun.   
Rex catches his breath and says “and this is why we can’t have nice things.”   
“Nonsense, that was fun!” Echo says.   
“Glad someone agrees with me” Fives teases as everyone begins to get up out of the snow.   
Soon after Padme and Anakin find themselves in the same park and see the group getting up and cleaning the snow off themselves.   
“Wasn’t expecting to see you guys here” Anakin said as he saw Ahsoka and Rex.   
“Wasn’t expecting to see you two either” Rex said as more of them got up.   
“Brought everyone except us?” Padme teased Ahsoka.   
“We just assumed you two were hanging out with each other” Ahsoka replied.   
“What were you guys just doing anyways?” Anakin asked.   
“Hardcase and Fives got into a snowball fight and dragged us all into it” Rex said.   
“Why don’t we go to the coffee shop, they have a special on hot cocoa.” Anakin suggested.   
“Sounds like a nice idea” Ahsoka said as the rest of the group followed along. 

After they get there and get their hot cocoa and a large table Anakin begins to ask questions.  
“Why do Fives and Tup look in rougher shape than the rest of you. Did Fives get his ass kicked in that snowball fight?” Anakin asks   
“No, Tup slipped on ice, Fives tried to help him but then slipped as well and Rex had to get both of them up” Bo-Katan says   
Fives comes by just after this with marshmallows in his hot chocolate.   
“I don’t get people who have marshmallows in their hot chocolate” Bo-Katan says as she looks over at Fives' hot chocolate  
“I don’t get people who don’t” Fives retorts.   
“Not gonna lie, this is almost too sweet.” Bo-Katan says as she drinks hers.  
“So, it’s true what they say? That gingers have no soul” Fives teased.   
“Yea” Bo-Katan said.   
“You might as well get used to it based on your type” Hardcase jokes.   
Fives groans before replying “I broke up with her 3 months ago! Can we stop talking about it” as Hardcase laughs, quite proud of himself.   
“We both know you still got a thing for another ginger” Echo says nudging Fives after Bo-Katan got up for a moment.  
“Can’t I just live that down?” Fives asks as he rolls his eyes.  
“Nope” Hardcase says as Bo-Katan comes back to the table. 

At another table, Palpatine and his newest accomplices, a young redhead girl and her boyfriend who had suddenly taken issue with that friend group. That didn’t matter to Palpatine because the enemy of his enemy is his friend temporarily. They had blended into the background enough that nobody noticed them trying to listen for cues on when to strike. 

“ugh, mom wants me to come home and pack my stuff for tomorrow” Bo-Katan said while looking at her phone as she was finishing her hot cocoa.   
“Aw that sucks” Ahsoka says.   
“Yea, big time. Guess I should go, mom will be here soon” Bo-Katan as she got up from the table.   
“Bo?” Fives said as Bo-Katan leaves the shop.  
“Yea?” Bo-Katan said, stopping just outside the shop.   
“I just wanted to see you off personally” Fives says.   
“Thanks, that’s sweet” Bo-Katan says as she teases him by messing up his hair a little. “Don’t get into too much trouble while I’m gone” Bo-Katan says as he sees her mother’s speeder approaching.   
“Don’t worry, I’ll wait for you to get back” Fives said as he went back in, prepared for all the teasing he was about to face.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shit goes down causing Bo-Katan to leave Mandalore early which doesn't sit well with her

Bo-Katan had been enjoying her time on Mandalore. Satine had been showing her all kinds of awesome places. Mandalorian winters were much colder than Coruscant winters but Satine had gotten Bo-Katan a warmer winter jacket than the one she would’ve worn on Coruscant. Although the sisters had their differences, they were able to enjoy their time together. Bo-Katan and Satine were at the mall when both of them received a text urging them to come back immediately. This struck them as odd because they weren’t expected back for another couple hours. Bo-Katan quickly paid for her stuff and headed back with Satine. When they arrived, something felt off. Their uncle or father was nowhere to be found. They were met with their mother when they returned.  
“What happened?” Satine asked.  
“Someone tried to bomb the palace while your uncle and father were in a meeting.” Their mother manages to say.  
“Is dad okay? Bo-Katan asks.  
“Yes, your uncle is injured, however.”  
“Where’s Obi-Wan?” Satine asked.  
“He’s with your father.”  
Obi-Wan came into the room where the three ladies were.  
“I was so worried, mom told me what happened” Satine said as she approached her boyfriend.  
“Don’t worry babe, I’m fine” Obi-Wan said as Satine hugged him.  
“How’s everything?” their mother asked.  
“he’s in rough shape but he’s expected to recover” Obi-Wan said.  
“Who could’ve done this?” Bo-Katan asked.  
“I wish I knew” Obi-Wan said.  
After Obi-Wan and Satine left the room, Bo-Katan’s mother takes her aside and says “pack your bags as a precaution.”  
“Why?” Bo-Katan asked.  
“Because it might not be safe.”  
“What about Satine?” Bo-Katan asks.  
“She has a duty on here which she must attend to.”  
“But don’t we all. Dad always spoke of how it was each of our duties to protect one another and we’re just going to run away?!” Bo-Katan protests.  
“Need I remind you of your age? You are 15, there is no need for you to be out there fighting a battle.”  
“Why shouldn’t I be? Dad taught both Satine and I how to fight and I can easily defend myself and it’s my duty to protect our family. Dad always preached about the meaning of family” Bo-Katan argues.  
“My word is final Bo-Katan!” 

Bo-Katan decides to try and see her father.  
“Excuse me, is Adonai Kryze in here?” she asks politely to the attendant.  
“He’s preoccupied at the moment” the attendant replies.  
“Can you tell him it’s urgent?” Bo-Katan says, hoping to circumvent the restrictions.  
“Bo? What’s going on?”  
“Do you have a minute?” Bo-Katan asks.  
“Yes, what’s going on?”  
“Mom seems to think I shouldn’t help you guys.” Bo-Katan says.  
“Bo, right now, your mother is right. You are needed at school, not on the battlefield.” Mr. Kryze says.  
“But I can help!” Bo-Katan frustratedly says.  
“Bo-Katan! Your mother and I already discussed this and this is hardly an urgent matter!” he says as Bo-Katan leaves angrily and reluctantly does as her mother asked.

Later that day another attack had happened and Bo-Katan and her mom quickly escaped. Much to Bo-Katan’s disdain. 

“I don’t see why we need to do this” Bo-Katan complains.  
“It’s for your own safety. Your father and I already discussed this. End of story.”  
“But it doesn’t feel right” Bo-Katan argues.  
“I already said, end of discussion.” Bo-Katan’s mom said.  
Bo-Katan groans as she messages the group, trying to find something to do on this long trip to Coruscant.

The Gang’s All Here  
Bo-Katan: Can someone message me?  
Bo-Katan: I need to vent but I don’t want to do it in the group 

Bo-Katan was not expecting a reply once she realized it would be 3 am on Coruscant so she put her phone down and started to find something else to do when her phone goes off. She is shocked to see it was Fives. 

Fives: Hey  
Bo-Katan: Hi  
Fives: I saw from the group that you wanted to vent  
Bo-Katan: Yea, parents are being difficult  
Bo-Katan: Why tf are you up at 3am?  
Fives: Insomnia lol

Bo-Katan forgot that Fives and sleep rarely exist in the same sentence unless he’s talking about his lack of sleep though it was often something he joked about. 

Bo-Katan: right  
Fives: Anyways what did you want to vent about? I doubt I’m falling back to sleep anytime soon  
Bo-Katan: Alright so shit went down on Mandalore and I gotta come back early. My parents have drilled in me since I was born that family is everything but when I asked if I could help them, they shut me down. It’s not like I’m incapable. Dad taught me how to fight as soon as I could walk, same with Satine. I just don’t get it. Why instill those values and teach me those things if I’m not gonna use them?  
Bo-Katan: It just doesn’t feel right that we’re running away when we could’ve helped and it’s eating at my mind  
Fives: It was probably for your own safety. You are 15 after all though we’ve all been through things that 15-year olds shouldn’t have to  
Bo-Katan: I know that but Mandalorian kids have fought in wars when they were younger than that  
Bo-Katan: It’s not that I want to be involved in a war, but my family are all involved, and my parents told me from a young age that family comes first.  
Fives: I was about to ask, why would you want to be involved in a war?  
Fives: either way, it’s probably for the better you’re not involved.  
Bo-Katan: Maybe but it doesn’t sit right with me  
Fives: I know. Maybe it’s the lack of sleep getting to me but idk what to say lol  
Fives: Sorry  
Bo-Katan: It’s fine. I just wanted to get it off my chest 

It felt good to rant to someone even if they didn’t know what to say but then she noticed Fives snapchatting her even though they were having a conversation by text message. 

Bo-Katan: Why did you just snap me?  
Fives: I forgot to send my streaks lol  
Fives: Don’t worry, you, Rex, Echo, Tup, Hardcase, and Hevy all got the same snap  
Bo-Katan: Thanks I guess lol  
Fives: Thanks for the snap back lol  
Bo-Katan: That’s to show my displeasure at the black screen with an s wrote on it  
Fives: Well it made my night lol 

Fives and Bo-Katan carried on a conversation for a good hour until Fives decided to try and go back to sleep and Bo-Katan was back to being bored on the journey back to Coruscant until Padme woke up and texted her a few hours later. 

Padme: Everything alright?  
Bo-Katan: Yea, Fives let me vent to him. I should be back on Coruscant in a few more hours  
Padme: How about we throw a nye party? Since you’re back and all  
Bo-Katan: sure 

Fives: I’m awake again lol  
Bo-Katan: At a decent time now lol  
Fives: But I’m glad I was up when I was :)  
Bo-Katan: now Padme wants to throw a nye party and like that’s cool but I’m not in a partying mood :(  
Fives: I know why she wants to plan this and I’m sure you do too  
Bo-Katan: yea I know  
Bo-Katan: ugh my mother is absolutely unbearable right now  
Bo-Katan: I just want off this damn ship!  
Fives: How far are you from Coruscant?  
Bo-Katan: Around an hour  
Fives: Let me know when you’re free? I’m sure Rex won’t mind you coming to hang out with us lol 

Bo-Katan landed on Coruscant and brought her stuff into the house. She went through the new clothes she bought on Mandalore and decided to put on one of the new outfits. It was a pair of black ripped jeans with a blue t-shirt which she paired with one of her jackets before going over to Fives’. 

Bo-Katan knocked on the door and Fives promptly answered it.  
“Bo!” Fives said as the two greeted one another before Bo-Katan comes in and Fives takes her into his room where Rex and Tup are. They seemed to have been laughing about something but immediately stop when Fives and Bo-Katan walk in. Fives hands Bo-Katan a game controller as he questions Rex and Tup.  
“What are you two snickering about?” Fives asked.  
“Nothing” Rex said.  
“Rex said something funny, that’s all” Tup claimed.  
“It wasn’t that funny” Rex protested.  
“It was to me” Tup said.  
“What was it?” Fives asked.  
“It doesn’t matter now” Rex said.  
“What did you say?” Fives presses.  
Neither person speaks.  
“It’s another joke about either me being a simp or me being in the friendzone isn’t it” Fives said while the other two laugh.  
“Are we gonna play the game or not?” Bo-Katan asks, pointing to the screen where Bo-Katan already has her character selected.  
“I didn’t know you mained Rosalina” Rex said as he picked Mario.  
“Solid choice if you ask me” Fives said as he picked Waluigi. 

Bo-Katan checked her phone after a few rounds of Mario Kart. Her phone had been blown up with people asking her if she was back on Coruscant and Padme asking about New Year’s Eve party plans. She had messages from Ahsoka, Padme, Anakin which Padme probably sent, Riyo, Echo, Hardcase, and Hevy. Bo-Katan decided to reply to the group and message Padme and Riyo separately. 

The Gang’s All Here  
Bo-Katan: Since just about everyone has texted me, yes, I’m back earlier than expected. No, I will not be elaborating 

Riyo: At Fives’ eh?  
Bo-Katan: Ya, don’t make any assumptions  
Bo-Katan: *1 image attached*  
Bo-Katan: I'm with Rex and Tup as well lol 

Padme: So, NYE party at my place?  
Bo-Katan: Yea I guess  
Bo-Katan: Do what you want  
Padme: What’s gotten into you?  
Bo-Katan: I just got back from a long flight with my unbearable mother who won’t even consider listening to me or hearing my concerns. I’m not exactly in the world’s best mood 

“Everything alright?” Rex asks  
“Yea, people that’s what.” Bo-Katan said while rolling her eyes before saying “I wanted to get away from mom because she’s been unbearable these past few days and now more unbearable people are texting me. I expect a text from Anakin soon because I lashed out at Padme. My uncle was injured in an incident on Mandalore but mom was more concerned with getting me back to Coruscant than my uncle’s condition. I don’t even know how he is doing. So ya I’m a little stressed, sorry I’m not in the mood to help plan a party Padme.” Bo-Katan rants. 

Nobody really knew what to say to Bo-Katan’s rant. She wasn’t surprised either as they went about their day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Images attached:   
> Bo-Katan to Riyo: Picture of Bo-Katan with Fives, Rex and Tup


	11. New Year's Eve Turmoil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Padme throws a New Year's Eve party as a lure for whoever has been involved with the threats to Anakin and Bo-Katan though things don't necessarily go as planned because when do they ever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I added the drink spiking tag for this chapter. I do not condone this whatsoever and it's a shitty thing to do.

New Year’s Eve approached quickly, and Padme had quite the extravagant event planned despite Bo-Katan’s insistent reluctance to help plan it. Word had spread pretty fast to a lot of people. Including to some less than desirable party guests. 

Padme had been excitedly setting up everything with Ahsoka when Bo-Katan decided to come over. Ahsoka had just finished making some punch which Bo-Katan eagerly taste-tested  
“mom has been absolutely unbearable the last few days” Bo-Katan says before Padme or Ahsoka ask why she’s there.  
Ahsoka quickly takes the cup from Bo-Katan before saying “that is not a good coping mechanism!”  
“I agree with Ahsoka” Padme said.  
“I don’t want to talk it through though. By the way, the punch tastes good” Bo-Katan says.  
“thanks, but that’s not the issue right now. I can help you with proper coping mechanisms” Ahsoka says as she comes closer to Bo-Katan.  
“I’ll be fine!” Bo-Katan insists as she helps them set everything else up for the party before everyone shows up. 

Anakin shows up first, much to Padme’s delight.  
“I bet I can get the ball into that cup from here” Anakin says pointing to the back row of cups on the dining table on the furthest side from him while he stands in the living room.  
“I’d like to see you try” Padme says, doubting Anakin’s abilities.  
“You got yourself a deal. Ahsoka, pass me a ping pong ball?” Anakin says.  
Ahsoka chucks a ping pong ball at Anakin. Anakin aims the shot but misses.  
“Damn it!” Anakin says while Padme gives him the look of tell me I was right already.

Soon after, Rex, Fives, Echo, Tup, Hardcase and Hevy show up.  
“Where’s Cody, I thought he was coming too?” Padme asked.  
“He got invited to a college party. Traitor” Rex joked.  
“Either way we’re gonna have a good time” Fives said.  
“Damn right we’re gonna have a good time!” Echo said. 

More and more people began to pile into Padme’s. The party had become much bigger than anticipated, allowing the unwanted guests to easily slip in undetected. 

Fives and Bo-Katan had just won another round of beer pong against Anakin and Ahsoka, and Rex and Ahsoka, and they all get a drink after. One of the undesired guests managed to make it next to Bo-Katan. She made sure she wouldn’t be noticed by making sure she was still in a darkened area. Bo-Katan had been watching Hardcase and Tup duke it out on the beer pong table so her attention had been stolen from her drink for a moment and it was in that moment that someone had slipped something into it. 

“Clovis said this drug works in about 10 minutes” the redhead girl said to her boyfriend.  
“Why are we even doing this, Palpatine explicitly told us not to come to this party because it’s a trap.” he replied, uneasy about his girlfriend's plan.  
“I hope to frame someone else for it, so they won’t be so focused on finding us, and we both know, where she goes, he follows not far behind.”  
“No one would believe that though!” he protested.  
“Still, if Fives goes anywhere near her after the drug takes effect, I can easily spin it!” 

A few minutes later, Fives and Rex’s attention is gained by Echo and Tup who had just finished their game.  
“Bo? Wanna play too?” Fives asked.  
“No thanks” Bo-Katan said, being content to just watch for now. 

The girl seethed, knowing that framing Fives would fail because of this.  
“We should probably get out of here” Dogma said to her.  
“No, wait. I want to see if Ahsoka or just about anyone else does anything.”  
“I thought it was Fives you wanted to get back at.” Dogma replied.  
“No, it’s Bo-Katan. She bitched out the wrong girl. I’m only appeasing you by targeting Fives considering he called you a liar and this led to you facing the wrath of Krell” she said as the two made sure they were nowhere near it and not far enough from it that they couldn’t see the action that was about to happen. 

“It’s been 10 minutes, and nothing has happened" Dogma said.  
“Give it another minute, Clovis said the drug sometimes took longer to take effect” the girl said, wanting to see what will happen.

Another minute was all that was needed before Bo-Katan started feeling loopy. Unlucky for the perpetrators, Fives, Rex and Ahsoka had not been anywhere near the scene when people began to notice something wasn’t right. Padme immediately went to help her after Bo-Katan, putting a wrench into her plans. Nobody would believe Padme would drug anyone, especially with the same drug used on her. 

As Padme went to help, Bo-Katan fell, almost into Padme’s arms.  
“You’re gonna be okay” Padme said as she took Bo-Katan to her room and let her have her bed.  
Fives, Rex, Ahsoka and Anakin all looked very intrigued and concerned.  
“Bo-Katan is never like this, even on her drunker nights” Fives said Rex, Ahsoka, and Anakin.  
“I agree, she didn’t even have much to drink and I didn’t make the punch very strong.” Ahsoka said.  
“The way Bo-Katan is was the same way Padme was the night Clovis drugged her” Anakin says. 

Padme walked out of her room and shut down the party after that, but she allows Rex, Anakin, Fives, Echo, Hardcase, Hevy, and Tup to stay and help clean up while they talk about what might’ve happened.  
“I don’t want to believe it, but I think she might have been drugged. The question is who. She managed to say she was dizzy and sleepy. She’s probably unconscious now. The same thing happened to me, but I don’t remember much from it.” Padme explains.  
“I doubt it would’ve been anyone here” Anakin said.  
“Exactly, that’s why I let you guys stay. Obviously one of our enemies was at this party” Padme said.  
“I know this was to lure them in, but it did not need to end with one of us getting drugged!” Fives argued.  
“I agree” Ahsoka said.  
“Now that I think of it, I did see a redhead pretty close to Bo-Katan, but I didn’t think much of it because Bo-Katan is also a ginger.” Echo said.  
“Don’t tell me that she-” Fives angrily says in disbelief, unable to finish the sentence but still getting the intended meaning across.  
“It probably was. It did look like you know who now that I think about it” Echo says.  
“Who knows what she was up to” Anakin says.  
“She was probably going to frame me for it. I know her fairly well” Fives angrily said.  
“Everyone knows you wouldn’t do that” Padme said.  
“Yea but like Riyo said, a lot of people think they’re a thing so it could be spun” Ahsoka said.  
“Exactly!” Fives said.  
“But at the same time, you weren’t next to Bo-Katan, I was and nobody would believe me doing it. You were simply nearby and then we left. The only time you were in close enough range to have done it was when you asked her to play beer pong with you and she said no.” Anakin said.  
“And based on my observation, that would’ve been after the other girl left” Echo added.  
“If people are starting rumours about me on Monday, they’re gonna be gone real fast” Fives said.  
“But this was all pointless, we knew she was involved anyways” Rex said.  
“Was anyone else acting suspiciously?” Hevy asked.  
“Not that I saw” Tup said.  
“Same here” Hardcase said.  
“It is 10 minutes to New Year’s. Let’s celebrate that and finish cleaning up the place before my parents get back” Padme suggests.  
Everyone decides to go with it and they ring in the new year though it’s not as happy as planned. Before they left, Fives was sure to ask Padme about Bo-Katan.  
“She’s gonna be okay right?” Fives asked.  
“Yea. I think it was the same drug used on me last year so she’ll probably be fine. When I went unconscious from it I was essentially asleep for 9 hours. She should be fine” Padme replied before Fives left. Though the reassurance didn’t ease the worries. 

Fives: Please text me when you see this  
*delivered 12:15am* 

Hardcase noticed Fives with his phone out and tries to lighten the mood.  
“Who are you drunk texting now?” Hardcase teased.  
Fives didn’t take too kindly to that comment but only shot him a glare after Rex gave him a look. 

Bo-Katan woke up the next morning, unsure of what had happened the night before. Though she quickly realized she was not in her room. Padme had already been awake and was waiting for Bo-Katan to wake up. 

“Padme?” Bo-Katan asked as she woke up.  
“Good to see you’re alright” Padme said.  
“What happened?” Bo-Katan asked.  
“Well what’s the last thing you remember?” Padme asked.  
“I remember finishing a game of beer pong and that’s it” Bo-Katan replies.  
"Somebody spiked your drink" Padme says.  
“Who?”  
“I don’t know. Echo says he saw some ginger girl but didn’t think much of it until after everything had happened” Padme replied.  
“If it’s who I think it is” Bo-Katan begins to say before saying “did anything happen after that?”  
“No” Padme replied as Bo-Katan checked her phone.  
“Now I know why I have 9 texts and 4 missed calls from mom, a text from Fives, one from Ahsoka and a text from Satine, dad, and Obi-Wan saying mom is looking for me” she says as she begins to respond to her texts, her mother obviously coming first. She calls her mom and is greeted with her mother’s angry voice.  
“Where the hell were you last night? I almost had a missing person report filed for you until your sister assured me you were fine at Padme’s.”  
“Good morning too, mom. I was at Padme’s! Sorry I didn’t come home; it was safer for me to stay at Padme’s” Bo-Katan said.  
“Well you better get home as soon as possible and you will be in trouble when you get there. As a matter of fact, I’m coming to pick you up.” Her mother says as she hangs up.  
“Damn it, I was going to get some McDonalds or something before coming home” Bo-Katan says before responding to some of her other texts. 

Bo-Katan: I’m alright don’t worry  
Fives: Wanna hang out?  
Bo-Katan: There’s a good chance I’m grounded. Unless you wanna bring me food lol I promise I’ll pay you back :)  
Bo-Katan: Mom’s probably not gonna stop for me to get breakfast because she’s hella pissed :/  
Fives: Just let me know what you want, and I’ll find a way to get it to you :)  
Bo-Katan: Thanks :) 

Bo-Katan got into the speeder with her mother and received another lecture about not keeping her mom posted and about how she’s grounded for 2 weeks  
“Can we get food?” Bo-Katan casually asks.  
“No! We cannot” her mom says angrily as they drive home and Bo-Katan crosses her arms in the passenger seat. 

Bo-Katan: update: I’m grounded for 2 weeks  
Bo-Katan: I just want food :(  
Fives: Are you home? I can get it to you and sneak it in through a window maybe  
Bo-Katan: That’ll probably work  
Bo-Katan: I can’t leave the house  
Fives: Ok, I’m on my way

Fives eventually gets to Bo-Katan’s with what she wanted. Bo-Katan gives Fives a signal from a window and he quickly runs over and gives her the food.  
“Thanks! Here’s the credits for it” she says.  
“No problem!” Fives says as he quickly gets out before her mother catches him. 

Meanwhile, Palpatine meets up with his new protégé after the events of last night.  
“I told you not to go and you did anyways” Palpatine says.  
“I know and I’m sorry. I thought maybe I could spin the story and pin it on someone else.”  
“They only did this for a trap, you’re lucky you escaped. Do not defy me again.” Palpatine said.  
“I won’t” she says as she walks away.


	12. NYE Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bo-Katan seems to figure out who spiked her drink

By Monday, the first day back after the winter break, rumours were swirling like crazy. Not a lot of people knew exactly what happened that night which only fueled their minds more. Ahsoka had heard a few of the rumours going around such as Clovis having somehow gotten to the party and targeting Bo-Katan because she’s friends with Padme, that the punch was just really strong, or that people were doing drugs at the party. Either way, this made it difficult to walk around the school without someone gossiping.   
Bo-Katan walked into her first class of the day. She quietly sat down in her desk and played on her phone when someone gets her attention. When she looks up, it’s exactly who she doesn’t want to talk to. The other girl with her fake smile says “I heard about what happened are you okay?” feigning concern. It’s very obvious to Bo-Katan that this was not sincere.   
“What’s it to you?” Bo-Katan replies.   
“Girls need to be there for girls, right?” she says.  
“Yea” Bo-Katan slowly said.  
“Exactly, glad we’re on the same page. I know there are some crazy rumours going around but based on what I saw, I think someone drugged you. Do you have an idea of who could’ve done this?” She said.   
“No. I didn’t even know you were at the party.” Bo-Katan says.   
“Of course I was, I love a good New Year’s Eve party. It’s a shame someone had to ruin it. Anyways, did you consider it could’ve been a friend who did it?” she said.   
“According to Padme, none of the people near me would’ve done that,” Bo-Katan says.  
“just a thought” the other girl said as she turned around in her seat. Something about her words screamed ulterior motive. 

“I do not trust that girl for a millisecond like she was talking about how maybe someone in our group did that” Bo-Katan said when she was with Padme later that day.  
“I highly doubt any of our group would do that and if they did, they’re no longer in the group” Padme said.   
“And Echo said he saw some redhead girl walk very close to me.” Bo-Katan says trying to piece together what happened, she had forgotten a lot of what had happened that night, something the girl might be using against her, knowingly or unknowingly.   
“We already knew she was involved in those threats from before the winter break, so she’s got something against you and for her to be acting like this today, something’s up” Padme said.   
“I agree” Echo said as he, Tup and Fives approached them.  
“I think it was her now that I think about it more” Echo said. 

Little did they know, someone was eavesdropping.

“This is exactly why Palpatine told us not to go to this party and start shit” Dogma said.   
“Well Palpatine is taking too long. I want chaos now.”   
“Well your plan has obviously failed, you couldn’t frame anyone from the group and now they’re onto you.” Dogma protested. 

Bo-Katan heard something and decided to check it out, that’s when she found she who must not be named and Dogma.   
“I knew you had something to do with this!” Bo-Katan says as she confronts the girl.   
“Just because I’m here doesn’t mean I had anything to do with this!”   
“But you’re clearly eavesdropping” Bo-Katan replied.   
“You know something about this, it's obvious.” Echo said as he, Padme, Fives and Tup approached.   
“And if you didn’t do this who did?” Fives asked.   
“And don’t say one of us, we know none of us did it” Tup said.   
She went silent for once.   
“You did this, didn’t you?” Bo-Katan angrily cries out.   
“I don’t have to answer anything!” she said.   
“Funny because I saw a girl who looked just like you put something into Bo-Katan’s drink. We’re not here to hurt you.” Echo said.   
“Why would I drug another girl’s drink!” she cried out.  
“Isn’t this a bit much” Dogma said defending his girlfriend.   
“No, it’s not! Someone drugged our friend and we’re trying to get to the bottom of it!” Padme said calmly.   
“Well you’re in the wrong place for that!” she said as she and Dogma left. 

Bo-Katan glared at her as she left before saying “you can’t tell me she didn’t do that.”   
“I agree” Fives said.   
Anakin found them soon after the confrontation.   
“Woah, what’s going on with everyone?” he asks, oblivious to what just happened.   
“I’m 99% sure I found who drugged me and I’m pissed. This morning she was pretending to be all concerned and shit knowing what she did” Bo-Katan says as she crosses her arms in displeasure.   
“Who was it?” Rex said as he and Ahsoka soon joined the group.   
“you already know who” Bo-Katan said “the discount version of me who is clearly mentally insane” Bo-Katan elaborated while also alluding to Hardcase’s nickname for her.   
“Why would she do that” Ahsoka asked.  
“Probably to get back at me for some reason. I already know she hates me” Bo-Katan answered. 

The group moves to a different spot of the school and begin to talk about something else.   
“How was your appointment with the guidance counselor?” Padme asked.   
“Good, she gave me the information for some flight schools” Anakin replied.   
“You’re finally going to become a pilot?” Ahsoka asked.  
“Yep” Anakin replies before saying “I’ve always wanted to.”   
“Does this mean I need to go to flight school to become your second in command” Padme flirted.   
“It would help” Anakin flirtatiously teased back. He had known that she had gotten into a top university, but she hadn’t announced it to many people yet.   
“I never thought of you as a pilot” Rex said.   
“I was only joking, besides I got into a politics school” Padme nonchalantly said.   
“Wait, are you talking about the one on Coruscant, that place only accepts the top 1% of applicants?” Rex asked, shocked.   
“Yea” Padme said shyly, she didn’t want to gloat about her accomplishments to the others.   
“Oh my gosh that’s amazing!” Ahsoka said.   
“Really though, congrats!” Bo-Katan said as everyone else began to congratulate Padme on getting into the school. Maybe telling everyone wasn’t so bad as Padme thought. 

Later on in the day, Bo-Katan and Fives met up before Fives went to practice. This struck Fives as odd because Bo-Katan rarely stuck around unless it was Friday for cheer practice though he was not complaining.   
“Hey” Bo-Katan said as she had met up with him at his locker.   
“Hey, how are you?” Fives asked as he was getting stuff from his locker.   
“I’ve been better. How about you?” Bo-Katan said.  
“Same here, I could be better. Wanna hang out after practice? Maybe at your place since you said you're not allowed to go out anywhere for 2 weeks.” Fives asked.   
“I can’t have friends over nor can I go out” Bo-Katan says.   
“That sucks. That probably isn’t helping either” Fives replied.   
“You got that right” Bo-Katan says as she leans against one of the other lockers. There is a silence before Fives speaks again, saying “I just can’t believe she did that to you.” Fives said.  
“I’m just unsure of what that would’ve accomplished, like was she trying to frame one of us or what? I don’t see any other reason.” Bo-Katan said.   
“She probably would’ve framed me now that I think about it” Fives said.   
“I think you’re right” Bo-Katan replied.   
“Well I need to get to practice before the boys call me a simp again.” Fives said as he checked the time.  
“To be fair, you are kind of a simp, need I remind you of when you brought me food because I was grounded and not allowed to go out?” Bo-Katan teased.   
“Hey!” Fives said defensively.   
“You can’t even argue with me because you know it’s true” Bo-Katan asserts.   
“I tell you what” Fives said as he put his hands on her shoulders before saying “We can debate this after practice over the phone.”   
“Sounds like a deal” Bo-Katan said as Fives closed his locker and went to practice and Bo-Katan went home.


	13. Love in Many Forms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valentine's day approaches and everyone has their way of celebrating

The rumour mill had begun to die down by the time February rolled, around much to everyone’s relief.   
“Are we still doing that movie night like we did last year?” Rex asked the group he was with, which consisted of Echo, Hardcase, Fives and Hevy.   
“I assumed so” Echo said.   
“Might as well” Hevy said.   
The group walk by a sign advertising candy grams.   
“I feel like I say this every year but I think the whole candy gram thing is kinda stupid” Rex said.   
“Yea, I’m pretty sure of that too. I’ve heard this same thing since I was a freshman” Echo said.   
“Well lucky for you I’m graduating this year, so you won’t need to hear me talk about it anymore” Rex says.   
“Are you going to buy like 10 of them again this year?” Fives asked.   
“I wasn’t planning to but thanks for the idea, this time they’ll all have different messages” Rex said half-jokingly. 

The fact that the candy grams were being sold was only reiterated when Padme and Anakin showed up. This was one of Padme’s favourite projects so obviously she’s gonna tell everyone who will listen about it.   
“Please buy some candy grams” Padme said before elaborating “They’re on sale until next week.”   
“You’re telling this to a bunch of people who don’t really have anyone to buy them for” Hardcase says.   
“No one said you couldn’t buy them for your friends, Rex did that last year.” Padme said.   
“I know, it’s just that usually people don’t” Hardcase says.  
“I know, that doesn’t mean anything though” Padme insisted before the topic of conversation changed.   
“What are you all doing for Valentine’s day?” Anakin asked.   
“I’m planning a movie night, again this year.” Rex said.   
“I’m assuming we’re all invited?” Bo-Katan asks.   
“Obviously, if you don’t have a date, c’mon over. Sorry, Padme and Anakin.” Rex said.   
“Don’t worry, we’re going for dinner and watching a movie on our own” Anakin said as he looked at Padme.   
“We get it, you’re gonna have sex. We don’t need to hear about it, nor do I think anyone wants that image” Ahsoka says as she shudders at the thought while a few others laugh. 

The next week, Padme, Riyo, Jar-Jar, and Lux distribute the candy grams. Jar-Jar has a giant pile of them in his arms. After they leave a classroom, Jar-Jar trips up in his own feet, as he often does and drops all of the candy grams he was holding on the floor.   
“Messa sorry” Jar-Jar says as he begins to pick them up with Padme’s help.   
“It’s fine Jar-Jar” Padme replies.   
“One of the classrooms is right there anyways” Lux says as he also goes in to help Jar-Jar and Padme.   
“I can bring them in” Riyo said as she picked up the ones for that classroom and went in with them, so they didn’t fall behind their schedule. They had to get all the candy grams out before the end of last period, and it was already halfway through it. 

When Padme got back to her class, she got to open her candy grams. She had gotten two, obviously one was from Anakin. She opened that one first. It had a loving message that said “I love you so much. Can’t wait for tomorrow night” with a heart drawn on it. When people bought candy grams, they can write the message on it. The message was in Anakin’s handwriting which made it extra sweet. She opened the second one and had a good idea of who it was from because Riyo told her that Rex bought 10 candy grams. 

The Gang’s All Here   
Padme: Rex? Did you send out friend candy grams again?   
Rex: totally not  
Ahsoka: Why did I get a candy gram that says “who needs a partner when you got many great friends”?   
Padme: mine has a similar message “every friend is a special friend”   
Rex: I don’t know what you’re talking about, I got one too lol   
Hardcase: at least this time, you put different messages on each one lol 

The next night, Anakin arrived at Padme’s house just as she finished getting ready for their date, he handed her a bouquet of flowers and a heart-shaped box of chocolates. Padme also had a gift for him, she bought him a box of his favourite chocolates and a plushie. Anakin liked cute plushies. He loved anything he could hug and cuddle, despite his tougher looking exterior.   
“I love it!” Anakin said as he looked at the plushie. 

Padme got into Anakin’s speeder and made a quick pit stop at Anakin’s place so that Anakin isn’t carrying around a plushie through the city. Eventually, they get to the restaurant. The restaurant is packed, given what day it is, nobody is surprised. Because of how packed the restaurant is they didn’t notice another couple listening in to their conversations, especially those about the upcoming football playoffs. This was information they had planned to use to help whatever Palpatine’s plan was. They didn’t know much about it except that they were guaranteed that it was a win-win for them and him. 

Otherwise, Anakin and Padme had a lovely, romantic date at the restaurant. Afterward, the couple got back into Anakin’s speeder and headed to Anakin’s. When Anakin got there, nobody had been home, this was what Anakin expected. Owen was on a date with his fiancée and his mother and stepfather were gone out for the night as well. It was a Saturday night after all so Anakin was expecting them to be out late. He and Padme went into the house and into Anakin’s room. Padme found her way into Anakin’s arms while they picked out a movie. Anakin kissed Padme’s forehead as they started the movie. 

Meanwhile, another movie night was starting among the single people of the friend group. Ahsoka, Bo-Katan, Echo, Hardcase, Hevy, Fives, and Tup gathered at Rex’s for a singles night. They did the same thing last year and it was a success. 

Rex had picked out a horror movie because those were his and Hardcase’s favourite. Rex dimmed the lights for the movie theater effect before saying “this may not be the Kryze home theater but it’s the best I can do.”   
“We could’ve easily gone to my place, I’m not grounded anymore.” Bo-Katan says   
“We’re already here so we’re staying here” Rex said as he started the movie. During the movie, it becomes obvious that Fives and Hevy do not like horror movies. Hevy keeps covering his eyes while Fives appears to be clinging to Bo-Katan for protection from the jumpscares because she’s who he was sitting next to. Hardcase takes a picture of this to send to the group. 

The Gang’s All Here   
Hardcase: *1 image attached*   
Hardcase: Poor boy can’t handle horror movies   
Anakin: lol   
Fives: That’s not me.   
Hardcase: I never said it was   
Fives: I can handle horror movies idk what you’re talking about 

Fives glared at Hardcase to which Hardcase took another photo. 

The Gang’s All Here   
Hardcase: *1 image attached*   
Hardcase: He can’t handle the truth :P   
Anakin: Glad to see he’s still clinging to Bo-Katan for dear life and glaring at you at the same time   
Ahsoka: I’m surprised you responded at all lol  
Anakin: I’m not always doing what you think I’m doing with Padme lol   
Hardcase: So that means you do do it ;)   
Anakin: Omg I can’t say anything in this chat   
Ahsoka: lol 

A few hours later, Bo-Katan has her head rested on his shoulder while one of his arms was around her arm, as if he is still clinging to her. They seem to be unaware of the plan brewing around them.   
Ahsoka whispers to Rex “for 2 single people they look an awful lot like a couple.”   
“true” Rex says back.   
“I say if we all leave the room, they’ll kiss or something” Ahsoka says.   
“sounds like a plan” Hardcase says from next to Rex.   
“shut up, I’m trying to watch the movie!” Echo says.  
Since Echo is sitting next to Bo-Katan, Rex decides to text Echo the plan. 

Rex: After this movie is over, we’re all gonna slowly leave the room so they don’t suspect anything   
Echo: ok now stop texting during the movie, tell Hardcase and Ahsoka that too lol 

After the movie ended the group goes through with their plan, this struck Fives as odd, but they all gave believable excuses. He’s distracted from his thoughts by Bo-Katan waking up from his shoulder.  
“Where is everyone?” she says as she looks around.   
“Ahsoka is in the bathroom, the rest are getting more food.” Fives replied.   
“Oh, ok” Bo-Katan says as she checks her phone and sees all the messages in the group chat.   
“So you can’t handle horror movies eh?” Bo-Katan teases.   
“It’s not that. Sometimes they’re scary” Fives says, trying to maintain a tough exterior though Bo-Katan knew that he was a total softie.   
“But you were clinging to me the whole time” she teases.   
“Maybe I just like clinging to you” Fives said, trying to make an excuse but doing a terrible job with it.   
“Oh really?” Bo-Katan said as she moved closer to him.   
“yea, definitely” Fives said as he inched a little closer. The two’s noses were almost touching at this point. Things began to proceed naturally at that point. Both of them tilted their heads in opposite directions, Bo-Katan moved her hands to his shoulders and Fives moved his around her waist as Bo-Katan turned her body to make it easier on her. Fives also turned his body to make things easier. They began to move even closer until they kissed. It was unexpected for both of them. It was a soft, gentle kiss and although it was neither of their first kisses, both of them felt like they were having their first kiss again, this time with each other. The kiss didn’t last long when both people realized what had just happened and quickly pulled away and went back to their original sitting positions as Ahsoka came back into the room. Ahsoka had been eavesdropping and already knew they kissed but Rex, Echo, Hevy, Hardcase, and Tup did not and noticed the two were sat a lot closer to each other than before but they didn’t confront it, at least not right now. However, after the movie night, the two realized that everyone else at the movie night knew about the little moment of intimacy the two had shared. 

“So, when are you going to make things official?” Ahsoka teased.   
“What?” Bo-Katan replied.   
“You do realize everyone knows what happened at Rex’s, right?” Ahsoka told her.   
“How?” Bo-Katan asked as she turned red with embarrassment.   
Ahsoka needed to try and conceal how she found out “You two were pretty close to one another the whole time and even closer after I came back. You two looked like a couple.”   
“That doesn’t mean anything!” Bo-Katan insists.   
“It totally does” Ahsoka teased as she gave Bo-Katan a look.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like some of the loyal commenters have been waiting for this chapter :)


	14. Confusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bo-Katan navigates confusing feelings while another form of confusion arises when the football team is undermined

A few weeks later the football playoffs began, and the school was abuzz as the team defended their championship win from last year, hoping to win another one. This was one of the only times of the year where a lot of school spirit could be seen, something that made the student council, the football team, and the cheer squad very happy.   
“I like seeing all this spirit going around this place. It’s a change of pace.” Rex as he walked down the hall with Anakin, Padme, and Ahsoka.   
“I hope we can take home that championship again this year” Anakin says as they walk by the trophy case containing the championship trophy on their way to Anakin’s locker.   
Fives and Echo showed up soon after. Fives had been hard to read ever since Rex’s movie night and whenever he was asked about what went down that night, he refuses to disclose anything, same with Bo-Katan but since that night, they’ve been going through a vicious cycle of one day being on the brink of finally becoming an official couple and the next day barely speaking to one another. To the point where not even the two involved knew what was going on between them. Today was one of those days where they were more distant with one another. This was easy for Rex to tell because Bo-Katan was not with him and they were often attached at the hip.   
“Where’s your other half” Rex half-teased.   
“She’s just not here yet” Fives replied.   
When Bo-Katan did get there, she wasn’t attached to Fives, confirming to Rex that this was simply one of their more distant days. Rex and Ahsoka looked at one another and then back at their friends, Fives for Rex and Bo-Katan for Ahsoka. The situation had taken a toll on both of them and Rex and Ahsoka could tell. 

Later that day, Rex took Fives aside to talk to him about what he had noticed that morning.   
“You good?” Rex asked.   
“Definitely” Fives said. Rex knew he was lying.   
“Are you sure?” Rex pressed.   
“Yea” Fives said, faking confidence.  
“I can tell that you’re lying, tell me what’s really going on” Rex said, more firmly than before.  
Fives sighed and looked down before simply saying “I don’t know” with a frazzled expression.   
“talk to me Fives, what’s wrong?” Rex pressed further.  
“I just don’t know what’s real and what’s not anymore” Fives said before elaborating, not waiting for Rex to ask him “One minute, I feel like we are a thing while the next it’s the exact opposite. I don’t know what to think” he said, confiding in one of his best friends and Rex did all he could to comfort him.   
“Maybe you should be straightforward and ask her what’s going on. At least then you would know.” Rex said, trying to offer the best advice he could despite never having been in a situation like this before. 

Ahsoka did something similar with Bo-Katan as well.   
“So, anything new?” Ahsoka asked, trying to make conversation.   
“Not really” Bo-Katan says.   
“Not really indicates there’s something going on” Ahsoka pries.   
“I’ll tell you but not here.” Bo-Katan said, pointing out that she and Ahsoka were in a hallway where others were nearby.   
Ahsoka and Bo-Katan move to a more private location, especially because Ahsoka’s curiosity has been piqued. 

“So now will you tell me?” Ahsoka asked.   
“Fine” Bo-Katan says before taking a deep breath. She then said “I don’t know what I’m supposed to feel. Like we had our moment but now it’s kind of a grey area where I don’t know what I’m supposed to do, think or feel. I allowed the kiss to happen and I was fine with it, I’d even do it again. But at the same time, there’s our friendship that I don’t want to ruin by going any further than we already have.”   
“So, you admit there’s something there for him?” Ahsoka asked, trying to grasp the situation.  
“I don’t know what it is though. I can’t tell if it’s simply platonic or romantic” Bo-Katan says frustratedly.   
“I know how it feels to have confusing feelings. More than you realize. At least you have the chance to talk things out and possibly figure out something.” Ahsoka advises.   
“Maybe” Bo-Katan says. 

Over the week, nobody really had much time for talking. The football team was constantly practicing, even having unofficial practices, as were the cheerleaders. Padme made sure every routine was perfect just as Rex made sure the team was as ready for game night as possible. Fives was hyper-focused on Rex’s management of this because he was slated to become the football captain next year. Bo-Katan on the other hand was already Ahsoka’s unofficial co-captain and was focusing on both Padme and Ahsoka’s handling of the pressures of playoff season. On the cheerleading hierarchy, Padme was at the top, followed by Ahsoka and then Bo-Katan. This left little time for Fives and Bo-Katan to be together as often as usual. At this point in time, this was not necessarily a bad thing. It gave them both time to evaluate their feelings, especially Bo-Katan who was still very confused about how she felt. 

This preoccupation gave their enemies the perfect time to undermine them. Palpatine ran into a freshman student council member, Nute Gunray, at a coffee shop. He looked like the perfect target to pressure into doing some dirty work. From his time on the student council, he remembered how all student council members could get into the cheerleading and football safes. He was never sure why but that didn’t concern him. All he needed to figure out was who the football team were playing against. Palpatine walked over to Gunray who looked intimidated. Just what Palpatine wanted. 

“You go to Coruscant High, correct?” Palpatine asked, acting dignified as he often did in public.   
“Yea? Why do you ask?” Gunray replied.   
“I need your help. You’re on student council, right?” Palpatine asked, pretending like he didn’t already know the answer.  
“Yea.” Gunray answered.   
“You’re just who I need, can you come outside with me so I can relay what I want, it might not be the best idea to say it in here.” Palpatine said.   
“Padme told me about you and your corrupt ways!” Gunray said.   
“Padme plays the self-righteous card, but she has control of the cheer squad, she is probably corrupt too, especially about her cheer squad.” Palpatine says, hoping Gunray would come outside. He was pleased when Gunray obliged to Palpatine’s request. Once they got outside, Palpatine dropped the dignified act. 

“Listen, I need to open the football safe so I can take pictures of the playbook and send them to the other team, which you will tell me.” Palpatine explains.  
“The football safe passcode is safely guarded, I cannot tell you!” Gunray argues.  
“I know this, they changed them after last year, that’s why I need you.” Palpatine says with a sinister expression forming on his face.   
“Don’t worry, after you do my duty, you won’t hear from me again” Palpatine assures.   
“Fine but if I get caught, I’m telling everything” Gunray says. 

“Get me into the school” Palpatine demands.   
“it will be done” Gunray defeatedly says. He heard the rumours about Palpatine/Sidious and did not want to be involved.   
The two had gotten into the school and made it into the gym. The gym teacher never locked the door to his office. How dumb, Palpatine thought.   
“Put in your passcode” Palpatine ordered.   
Gunray reluctantly obliged, putting the passcode in. Palpatine was right, it was different than last year’s.   
After the passcode was entered correctly and the door to the safe opened, Palpatine made Gunray take the book out. This was insurance in case they got caught somehow, Gunray’s fingerprints were on the book and not his own. Palpatine took his phone out and took photos of the pages, he noticed the new page that was added in of the most commonly used plays. Palpatine ripped out the old page last year and they replaced it.   
Palpatine took the photos he wanted and then said “now tell me the team they’re playing against Saturday or I will tell everyone that it was you who snitched on them.” Palpatine says.  
“Fine! It’s Central High!” Gunray said.   
“Thank you for your help” Palpatine says as he finds a way out. When Gunray tried to follow him, Palpatine pushed him back. Gunray protested and exclaimed, “How am I supposed to get out?!”   
“That’s a you problem! And if you tell anyone about any of this, you can kiss your future goodbye.” Palpatine said as he quickly closed the door behind him and escaped, leaving Gunray to find how own way out.   
After getting out of the school, Palpatine quickly found the number of Central High’s captain and anonymously texted him the photos he took of the playbook. 

The football coach soon realized his safe had been opened again this year and called the entire football team into his office.   
“Not this shit again” Rex said to Fives as they walked into the office.  
“Everyone who was on this team last year already knows what I’m about to say but someone broke into the safe again.”   
“I thought you changed the code after that?” Rex asked.   
“I did. The only people who know the code are you guys and the student council.” The coach said.   
“I doubt any of us would do this” Fives said.   
“Me too but I do need to ask where everyone was last night.” the coach says.  
“I was with Anakin and Ahsoka” Rex said.   
“I can confirm that” Anakin said.   
“I was with Bo-Katan” Fives said.   
“Of course you were” Echo teased before saying “I was with Hevy.”   
“I was studying for a math test” Tup said.   
“Lame!” Hardcase exclaimed before saying “I went to McDonalds with Cody/”   
“Of course you did” Tup teased back.   
“Hey man, Cody invited me, so I went” Hardcase said with a shrug.   
“The student council may have had something to do with this” Hevy suggests.   
“I doubt Padme would have someone on her council who would do something like this!” Anakin says, referring to Padme being student body president.   
“But we need to investigate them” Rex said. 

The investigation didn’t yield much in the way of results, every member had an alibi, Gunray said he was studying for a math test and was in Tup’s class which wasn’t technically a lie because he was studying at the coffee shop and after he got out of the school he went home. Riyo and Padme were together to which Hera could confirm, Lux was with Steela, and Jar-Jar was with his girlfriend, Julia. This stumped the coach because there was no indication of forced entry. Just as Palpatine intended as he tried to undermine the team to get under the skin of one of his greatest rivals, Anakin Skywalker.


	15. Amp It Up (but not too much)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Palpatine and his accomplices try to undermine the team further while Fives and Bo-Katan continue to navigate their feelings

Friday came and still, nobody knew who had tampered with the playbook, it’s not like the school had fingerprint scanners that could find Gunray’s fingerprints and close the case without any further investigation. Though this affected them, the football team managed to put on unaffected expressions and incited excitement around the school as they promoted their game and raised people’s hopes of carrying home another championship win. Palpatine’s other accomplices noticed that and they conspired a plan to undermine them further. 

The football team went about everything, unaware of the plan brewing as they planned a huge afterparty for if they won the game as a way to hype people up and bring people in to watch the game. The team, in particular, Fives and Rex loved seeing full stands at the games. 

The next day the team had gotten Dex’s Diner before the game as they always do. Rex decided to give the team a little pep talk before going back to the school  
“This may not be the championship game, but this game is just as important as any other and if we can win a championship game, we can win any other, especially with the team of fine people we have!” Rex said as the group clinked their glasses together in a cheers motion. Once they got back to the school, they went into the locker room to get ready for the game. 

Outside the locker room, Palpatine, Dogma, and his girlfriend plan a trap that is supposed to lure Anakin. The premise being if Anakin or really any football player is lured away, it will have negative consequences for the whole team. Palpatine’s theory is if a football player goes missing for the game, the team will lose a player and this will drop morale, therefore leading to a greater chance of losing the game. For Palpatine, that was good enough for him, and that would satisfy his apprentices too because as Barriss had said to Dooku last year, you target one you affect the other so by Palpatine targeting the football team, he’ll affect the cheer squad. Palpatine hit a locker extra hard so that it would create a loud noise that the football team will overhear. 

Inside the locker room, the team heard a loud banging sound.  
“What was that?” Echo asked.  
“I don’t know” Rex replied.  
“Me neither but I can check around and see” Fives said.  
“Sounds good to me” Rex said as Fives left the locker room to investigate. 

When he left the locker room, he didn’t see anything in the immediate hallway, nothing and nobody near the lockers. He walked further down the hall and didn’t see anything. As he turned around to walk back to the locker room, someone came out of their hiding spot and hit Fives in the head from behind and because he left his helmet in the locker room, he went unconscious. The assailant made sure he wasn’t dead. It was preferable for the guy to be alive and she was no murderer. In her mind, she could draw in her own enemy with her hostage. 

The cheerleaders had gotten inside from the mini practice they had on the field before the game began and once they were in the locker room, they heard a loud bang. They would soon find out that the noise was the sound of Fives’ football shoulder pads hitting the ground after someone hit him. Chatter broke out amongst the cheerleaders  
“What was that sound?” Ahsoka asked  
“I don’t know, I kinda want to investigate it” Bo-Katan said as she started to leave the locker room  
“Me too, maybe it might be better if someone went with you?” Padme said  
“I’m sure I’ll be fine.” Bo-Katan said as she left the locker room. 

Bo-Katan walked through the hall, and like Fives, she didn’t see anything but when she walked back, she heard footsteps behind her and quickly turned around to find the last person she wanted to see. Before Bo-Katan could speak the assailant put her hand over Bo-Katan’s mouth. Bo-Katan quickly reacted by trying to remove her hand but to no avail as the other girl’s grip tightened, muffling Bo-Katan screaming “get off me!” 

Although Bo-Katan was muffled, Fives awoke and heard Bo-Katan’s muffled screams, he quickly attempted to go help her when Dogma stopped him but to Fives’ surprise, it was an act on Dogma’s part. Dogma whispered “I’ll help you two get out of here. Make it look like you overpowered me.”  
Fives obliged, “overpowering” Dogma to get to Bo-Katan’s aid. Once Fives got there, the girl, still maintaining her hold on Bo-Katan mocked him, saying “I see you’ve come for your girlfriend.” Referencing Fives’ fairly obvious feelings for Bo-Katan. During the other girl’s moment of letting her grip loosen, Bo-Katan managed to escape the girl’s grip before saying “so what if we were?”  
Bo-Katan gave Fives a look essentially asking him to play along to which he obliged.  
“I wouldn’t believe it” the other girl said.  
“Why wouldn’t you?” Fives asked, maintaining the act.  
“Prove it then” she said.  
Bo-Katan quickly wraps her hands around Fives' neck while he puts his around her waist as the two kiss one another in a show of proof of the fake relationship they are trying to portray.  
“I don’t believe it” she says in shock as she cannot regain her hold on Bo-Katan.

Meanwhile, the football team and cheer squad become concerned because neither Fives nor Bo-Katan had returned. Padme messages Anakin with her and the other cheerleader’s thoughts. 

Padme: I’m worried  
Padme: Bo-Katan went to investigate a loud sound and hasn’t returned  
Anakin: Fives did too, he also hasn’t returned  
Padme: I offered to go with her but she refused  
Anakin: Want to go look for them? It’s 15 minutes before we go on the field  
Padme: Ok  
Padme and Anakin met up outside the locker rooms and went together to try and find their friends.

After Bo-Katan fights her off, she goes to hit her. Bo-Katan retaliates by hitting back. Fives attempts to hold the two back, more so holding his ex back. Dogma joins him, to his girlfriend’s surprise.  
“Dogma darling, what the fuck?!” she asked.  
“Don’t darling me. I know you cheated.” Dogma said.  
“What? I would never!” she falsely insisted.  
“I saw that text from Palpatine, the one where he said after all this is over you two can-” Dogma said as he looked over at Palpatine who hadn’t been involved much with Bo-Katan or Fives because the other two couldn’t restrain them, “at least Maul and Savage were able to keep a hold on hostages” he thought. Dogma choked as he continued, saying “that you two can become more than just friends with a wink emoji. I then saw some other texts, about what you and him did when I wasn’t around such as how he underestimated your abilities to say the least with another wink emoji. How could you? Friends don’t fuck each other; I wasn’t born yesterday. All those times I defended you when you did some batshit crazy stuff and here you were making me look like a total fool!” Both Fives and Bo-Katan could tell he was pretty hurt by this, but he gave them the signal to escape. Palpatine noticed this and went after both of them but luckily for them Anakin and Padme had found them.  
“Where were you two?” Padme said as she checks the time ‘we go on the field in 10 minutes.”  
“It’s a long story” Bo-Katan said as Palpatine turned the corner.  
“I think I just figured out why they were gone” Anakin says as he notices Palpatine.  
“I knew I’d find you somewhere” Palpatine says.  
“I hate to disappoint but I need to go” Anakin says as he walks towards the locker room with Fives.  
“Not so fast” Palpatine said as he moved in front of Anakin.  
“Oh no. We are not doing this” Anakin says as he pushes Palpatine out of the way and quickly goes into the guys locker room with Fives and Padme quickly goes into the girls one with Bo-Katan as Palpatine growls in frustration.

After the major hiccup, everyone gets onto the field on time. The cheerleaders put off their routine flawlessly as if nothing had happened right before coming out onto the field. In fact, it was one of the best performances the squad had given all year surprisingly enough given the circumstances. They had received a standing ovation from their school after they were finished. They went off to the side as the football players made their way out onto the field to begin the game. 

This game had proven difficult for the team. They knew the other team had likely gotten access to their most used plays and who knows what else. One suspicion was that they also saw the counter moves, a suspicion that was proving itself to be fact the further into the game they got. Halftime came and the team was behind in points. This brought morale down slightly. Rex knew this was not going to help them for the rest of the game. He put himself in the middle of everyone so that he had gotten their attention and said “I know this has been a tough game. I’ve been on the field with you. But that should only strengthen our resolve to take this victory!” Rex said, hoping to boost morale in his team. Fives and Anakin showed their support, hyping up the rest of the team as well. They came back out onto the field with renewed enthusiasm as the cheer squad and the marching band finished their halftime show. The game begins again, and the other team keeps pulling the same moves but Hardcase gives Fives a look, Fives nods in response and the two create a whole new play that catches the other team off guard, using that move throughout the entire period ends up getting the team some well-needed points to where they are only a couple points down by the end of that period. This is a temporary fix however because by the next and last period the other team has found a way to counter it as the game ends with a defeat for Rex and his team, knocking them out of the running to win the championship. This dampens the spirits of the football team and the cheer squad, but both show sportsmanship nonetheless by shaking hands with the opposing team's players and cheerleaders.

When the football team goes back into the locker room, Rex says “we did our best and we played as hard as we could, and you all did great out there.”  
As everyone is changing out of their football gear Rex says “Do you guys still wanna get together after we get food?”  
“Hell, yea I do!” Anakin says.  
“Me too” Echo says.  
Everyone else also appears to agree to Rex’s proposal. 

The Gang’s All Here  
Rex: Want to get together anyways? No afterparty since we didn’t win but just a little get together?  
Padme: Sure!  
Padme: Steela and Hera want to bring their boyfriends, is that okay?  
Rex: Sure thing! 

About an hour later, Rex gives the okay for everyone to come over. Everyone in the room knew one another except Kanan so Hera took it upon herself to introduce him  
“This is my boyfriend, Kanan” she said before saying to Kanan “I know you already know Anakin and Ahsoka, this is Rex, Echo, Fives, Bo-Katan, Padme, Riyo, Steela, Hevy, Hardcase and Tup” she says as she points to each of them. 

Everyone ends up in a circle on the floor chatting about anything and everything. “How about we play a nice game of spin the bottle, to get to know each other a little more because nothing says getting to know each other better than being in a closet together for a few minutes. A mix of spin the bottle and seven minutes in heaven if you will.”  
“Don’t worry, you don’t need to do anything you don’t want to” Rex assures. Everyone except Padme, Rex, Ahsoka, and Echo were unaware of the secret plan that had been concocted before the event started and it didn’t seem like anyone had been on to them either. After a few turns, it gets to Echo. The rule states that whoever went before gets to spin for the person who goes after them, meaning that Tup got to spin for Echo as he went right before him. The bottle landed on Padme, much to Anakin’s displeasure. Padme sent Anakin a text filling him in on everything so he didn’t get suspicious. 

Padme: Don’t worry, me, Echo, Rex and Ahsoka are planning to get Fives and Bo-Katan in the closet together  
Anakin: Why didn’t you tell me this earlier? I would’ve helped lol  
Padme: Because following instructions isn’t your strong suit  
Anakin: Yes it is! Just ask Rex  
Padme: I did, he disagrees lol 

“Why do I hear Rex and Anakin outside?” Echo asks.  
“Probably Anakin pestering him about how he thinks Anakin doesn’t like to follow instructions” Padme says.  
“But he doesn’t” Echo says.  
“Exactly, but try telling him that” Padme replied with a giggle.  
“Anyways, I need to spin the bottle and make sure it lands on Bo-Katan” Echo asks, making sure the plan is the same.  
“Yes, I’m sure you’re smart enough how to figure out how to do that. You are in AP physics after all.” Padme says.  
“I don’t think that’s how physics works but okay” Echo replied. 

Padme and Echo leave the closet, they give Rex and Ahsoka the look saying, the plan is a go. Echo gets to spin the bottle for Fives. Fives looked over at Echo and the look on Echo’s face meant he wanted to cause some trouble. Echo does not have a great poker face. Echo spins the bottle and it lands almost too perfectly on Bo-Katan. The people in the room suddenly became middle schoolers again by the chorus of oooo’s coming from them. 

The two go into the closet and Fives immediately says “Don’t feel pressured to do anything if you don’t want to” before he gets interrupted by Bo-Katan placing a kiss upon his lips. Afterwards she walks around in a small circle while rambling on and on “That bottle spin was almost too perfect, maybe we-“  
“Bo” Fives said, interrupting her but she didn’t acknowledge it and kept talking “can make them think we did something in here and keep them on their toes for a while or-“ Bo-Katan says before Fives interrupts her again “Bo-Katan” he said in a much firmer tone. This time Bo-Katan acknowledges it and says “what? Is that not a good plan?”  
“I don’t want to pull anything like that, not if it’s not real.” Fives confesses before elaborating “Ever since that kiss on Valentine’s day, I don’t know what is real or not and I can’t take much more of this. I’m tired of all the mixed signals and I need to know, is this real, like do you want this as much as I do?”  
“You wanna know the truth? I don’t know what I’m feeling! How am I supposed to know if this is real or not if I don’t even know how I feel” Bo-Katan replied.  
“We can’t keep doing this almost dating but also not really dating thing.” Fives said.  
“I was fine with the kiss, but I don’t want to lose this friendship.” Bo-Katan said before pausing and finishing her sentence by saying “again”. She then says “I’m scared that taking things any further might destroy our friendship if things don’t work out but I’m also scared that you might think differently of me if I choose not to pursue this relationship.” Bo-Katan admits.  
“I didn’t think of you any differently the first time and I wouldn’t now either” Fives said as he held his arms outstretched. Bo-Katan moves in a little closer and accepts the hug Fives is offering. She says “I just don’t know if starting a serious relationship is a good idea.”  
“I know and we don’t have to if you don’t want to.” He said.

The two left the closet after the seven minutes was up and people immediately pestered them while the two quickly shut down any ideas. Ahsoka and Rex could tell they had finally talked through things.


	16. Graduates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Krell has some students getting back at him for his stupid rules again this year. Padme, Anakin and Rex finally graduate with Obi-Wan and Satine coming back for the occasion.

Things slowed down around the school as the seniors prepared for graduation and what was to come next. For Anakin, Padme, and Rex this meant big changes to come. Rex was going into the military; Anakin was going to become a pilot and Padme would be studying politics. She hoped to become a senator someday. Padme had been nominated to become valedictorian of her class, largely because of how many people knew her and because of her getting into a top Coruscant university. This was a huge honour for her and anyone who knew her congratulated her on the nomination. 

Rex spotted the group and began to walk closer. He knew the group would inevitably change after he, Padme, and Anakin graduate and he knew he was definitely one of the people holding the group together. His worries were alleviated when he saw Ahsoka and Bo-Katan hanging around the other football players without Rex, Padme or Anakin around. When he got closer, he realized what they were doing. 

“Remember how Krell made a rule against crutches?” Hardcase said.  
“Yes” Fives replied slowly, knowing that rule was made because of him.  
“He made another stupid rule today. Apparently no more iced coffees in his class. Sorry I was running late, realized I was gonna be late and said fuck it and grabbed an iced coffee on my way. Ahsoka was right, they are pretty good.” Hardcase said.  
“At this point, I think Krell knows he’s hated” Bo-Katan says.  
“and he loves it” Fives says, practically finishing her sentence. 

Even though they never became an official thing, Rex couldn’t deny that they would’ve been a cute pairing. They were the top nominees for the “cutest couple that never was” yearbook award. Rex listened some more into the conversation. 

“We should all buy iced coffees and leave them on his desk” Hardcase said.  
“but we would need to figure out when he’s not in his classroom” Tup said.  
“Possibly during lunch hour? Sometimes he’s on duty in the cafeteria” Ahsoka said “I’ve seen him a few times on the one day of the week I go to the cafeteria.”  
Everyone knew from this that she was talking about Wednesday during “cookie day.”  
“Tomorrow is cookie day right?” Hardcase says.  
“How do you not know what day of the week it is?” Echo asked as Rex approached.  
“To be fair, everyone forgets what day of the week it is at some point” Rex said.  
“Either way, Krell won’t let people have iced coffees anymore so wanna buy iced coffees for Krell?” Hardcase asked.  
“Yea but how would we do that?” Rex asked.  
“If Krell is on duty in the cafeteria tomorrow, we’ll go then” Ahsoka said.  
“Sounds like a plan” Rex said.  
“Should we tell Anakin and Padme?” Echo asked.  
“Probably, they both would probably join in” Ahsoka said as she took out her phone to text both of them. 

The next day, Ahsoka was right. When she entered the cafeteria, she saw Krell sitting at a table where the on-duty teacher sits during lunch hour. 

The Gang’s All Here  
Ahsoka: Krell’s on duty so he won’t be in his classroom  
Hardcase: I’ll check to see if it’s locked  
Hardcase: Update: the door is wide open lol  
Fives: Iced coffees?  
Hardcase: Hell yea.  
Rex: Jesse’s gonna meet us at Starbucks. He’s waiting for Kix to get out of class and he’s on his lunch break lol 

Rex, Ahsoka, Hardcase, Bo-Katan, Fives, Hevy, Tup, Echo, Anakin, and Padme get to Starbucks and meet up with Jesse.  
“Does anyone know what Krell likes in his iced coffee?” Jesse jokes.  
“Based on his personality, he probably doesn’t put anything in it” Fives jokes.  
“I barely put anything in mine, does that mean I have a shitty personality?” Bo-Katan joked.  
“At least you put something in it” Fives replied.  
“Hate to interrupt you two but we’re getting 10 iced coffees with nothing in them?” Jesse asked, somewhat teasingly.  
“Yes” Rex said as they got to the counter and bought the coffees.  
All the coffees get made and after a few weird looks from the workers, Kix arrived and looked at the coffees, then looked up at his friend and with his eyes said “what the fuck?”  
“We’re going to the school, Krell told Hardcase he couldn’t have an iced coffee so we’re putting 10 of them in his classroom as a gracious gift” Jesse says, informing Kix what was going on.  
Kix rolled his eyes but tagged along anyway. 

They all got back to the school. Ahsoka, Anakin, and Padme went to make sure Krell was still in the cafeteria. He was. 

The Gang’s All Here  
Ahsoka: Krell’s still in the cafeteria 

Fives, Echo, Jesse, Kix, and Bo-Katan were holding the coffees while Hevy, Rex, Tup, and Hardcase made sure they could get into Krell’s classroom and made sure no snitches such as Dogma were around. The coast was clear. Hardcase signalled Fives, Echo, Jesse, Kix, and Bo-Katan. They go into Krell’s classroom and leave them on his desk while Bo-Katan writes “Enjoy” with a heart onto one of the cups. Jesse and Kix were getting ready to leave the school when they ran into a teacher. Lucky for them he was a nicer teacher and spoke to them.  
“Jesse? Kix? What are you two doing here?” Mr.99 asked, they were surprised she actually remembered them considering it’s been almost 2 years since they graduated.  
“Oh, we just brought some friends lunch” Jesse says, covering up what they actually did.  
“Oh, that’s so nice of you. I should probably let you two get to where you need to go. It was nice seeing you.” He said.  
“Nice to see you too” Jesse and Kix said as they left the school. 

Hevy had a class with Krell immediately after lunch and went in early, before Krell got there. He couldn’t wait to see the look on his face when he saw it. As Krell walked into the classroom, Hevy stood his phone up and hit record so he could film it. Krell saw the iced coffees and a look of horror flashed on him before he bellowed “Who bought me 10 iced coffees!! I explicitly said no iced coffees in my classroom!”  
Hevy was trying not to laugh as Krell said “NO ICED COFFEES!” as he banged his fist onto the table.

The Gang’s All Here  
Hevy: *1 video attached*  
Hevy: A job well done  
Rex: That’s one way to go out with a bang lol 

Prom came shortly after this and Krell was not over the iced coffee incident though he never found out who did it. He would probably ask everyone at prom about it. That was the last thing on the minds of Padme, Anakin, and Rex. They planned to have a good time at prom and then go to the afterparty at Bo-Katan’s. Satine and Obi-Wan were coming to Coruscant for this and Bo-Katan’s parents allowed their daughters to host a party, mostly because Mr. Kryze has been back and forth from Mandalore over the past few months and they could use a date night. 

Anakin and Padme went to the prom together and used their remaining tickets for their families while Rex took Ahsoka as his prom date but didn’t have enough tickets for everyone from his friend group. He had to use one ticket for Ahsoka since she was not a senior, one for this father which left him with only three. Anakin only had 1 left after giving tickets to his mom, stepfather, stepbrother, and his fiancée and Padme didn’t have any left after inviting her parents, her sister and her nieces. 

The Gang’s All Here  
Rex: Me and Anakin have 4 tickets to spare for anyone who wants to come to prom  
Echo: Me pls  
Hardcase: me too  
Hevy: Pls?  
Bo-Katan: Normally yes but Satine and I are going to get this afterparty set up :) @Fives  
Fives: If you insist lol I’d like one  
Echo: What was that about?  
Bo-Katan: He wasn’t sure because we both wouldn’t be able lol  
Rex: Sorry Tup and Bo-Katan :(  
Bo-Katan: it’s all good  
Bo-Katan: @Tup wanna come over and help me and my sister?  
Tup: Sure 

At prom, Padme gives her valedictorian speech “First of all it is an honour to have been picked valedictorian of this class, it has also been an honour to serve as student body president. Over the past 4 years, we’ve all been through so much together and through this have made some lifelong friends. It is impossible to summarize everyone’s high school experience, but one thing is certain. These years have impacted all of us tremendously and will continue to impact us throughout the rest of our lives. Before I leave you, I want to say one more thing, good luck to everyone in their future endeavours and I hope the future finds you well. May the force be with you all. Thank you so much.” Padme received many cheers, especially from her friends, they gave her the loudest cheers to make sure they were heard.  
After Padme’s speech, it was time for the date dance. Ahsoka and Rex had become quite comfortable with one another, so this wasn’t as awkward for them as it was some of the other friend pairings.  
“Y’know, this is kinda bittersweet” Ahsoka says.  
“How so?” Rex asks.  
“It’s awesome that you’re graduating but I’m gonna miss having you around. I couldn’t have asked for a better friend.” Ahsoka said.  
“I’m still gonna be around. I am staying on Coruscant after all” Rex replied.  
“Yea but it’s not the same.” Ahsoka replied.  
“I guess you’re right” Rex said. The two friends were silent before Rex changed the subject.  
“Look at Anakin and Padme, who would’ve thought Anakin would go from hardcore crushing on her to dating and giving her a promise ring in the span of 2 years.” Rex said.  
“Literally, I remember in my freshman year how much he obsessed over Padme.” Ahsoka reminisced. 

Prom was fun for a while, but more people wanted to go to Bo-Katan’s afterparty instead. Fives, Echo, Hevy and Hardcase left early to head over to Bo-Katan’s. Bo-Katan was not expecting them so early.  
“Hey! You’re earlier than expected” Bo-Katan said.  
“Eh that prom was pretty lackluster” Echo said.  
“I agree” Fives said.  
“Not enough action for you two?” Bo-Katan teased.  
“Nah. Besides, we were missing a certain partner in crime” Fives teased back. 

Satine and Obi-Wan notice this interaction and Satine whispers “I think they finally made up.”  
“Oh, they made up alright” Ahsoka said joining the conversation as Padme, Anakin, Rex and herself all arrived.  
“Care to give the details?” Obi-Wan asked as the others came towards them.  
“Well let’s just say they kissed.” Ahsoka said.  
“Maybe they finally relieved some of that sexual tension they had.” Anakin says with a shrug.  
“I doubt it considering they never dated. That was only a concept they flirted with. Pun not intended. I don’t know what happened in that closet, but they came out of it alright and the flirting decreased.” Rex said.  
“You can’t tell me they didn’t hook up at least once” Anakin half-jokingly insists.  
“I don’t want that image, considering my sister is barely 16” Satine said.  
“Obi-Wan how have you been?” Anakin asks, changing the subject.  
“Things have been pretty good” Obi-Wan replies.  
“He finally proposed though” Satine announces as she shows off her ring.  
“When is the wedding?” Bo-Katan asks as she, Fives, and Echo walk up to the group.  
“About a year from now, maybe a little earlier. No set date yet.” Satine happily announces. 

The party continues into the night with more and more people arriving to celebrate the end to another school year. Often Padme and Anakin would be found at the center of it all, but this time was different. They were the ones graduating this time around. Instead, Padme and Anakin were outside on the upstairs patio, looking out over the city in silence until Padme breaks the silence.  
“Who would’ve thought this day would finally come?” Padme asked.  
“Not me to be honest” Anakin replied.  
“It just baffles me how 4 years passed so fast. I remember being a rookie cheerleader and freshman representative in my first year and working my way up to head cheerleader by junior year and student body president in my senior year and I can’t believe that both of those commitments are now over. It makes me sad for what’s gone but nervously awaiting the future.” Padme says.  
“Whatever awaits us in the future, we’ll be prepared for it.” Anakin says as he puts his arm around Padme and kisses her with the lights of the city making for a wonderful backdrop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading! I got one more fic in this series and I'm posting the first chapter tonight (I was gonna post it a lot earlier but I felt I should hold off until after this one was finished)


End file.
